Amor ciego
by Catherine Storr
Summary: Sheena Blood es una popular conductora de un programa radial. Cuenta con muchísimos seguidores... pero nadie (salvo sus colegas) la conoce. ¿Será que Sheena oculta algo? Los enredos son parte de la vida... y ella está por descubrirlo. (TODOS HUMANOS)
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

"…_y con este tremendo tema del disco Back in Black de 1980 cerramos el programa de hoy. Soy Sheena Blood, y nos encontramos la próxima semana, aquí en Rock sobre ruedas"_

Con los primeros sonidos de Hells Bells, Elena se quitó los audífonos esperando se apagara la lucecita en el cartel de "AL AIRE". Cuando recibió su señal, salió recibiendo la amable sonrisa de su compañero en los controles, Matt.

- Como siempre lo hiciste muy bien, Elena. No es sorpresa que tu programa sea el con mayor audiencia – dijo sonriendo el chico

- No es de extrañar, a esta hora no tienen nada mejor que escuchar…

Matt nunca comprendió las inseguridades de la chica. Elena siempre pensó que su programa tenía un horario privilegiado, el horario punta, en el cual los automovilistas tenían que capear la espera en el tránsito escuchando algo de música, y que ahí simplemente encajaba su programa. Nada tenía que ver la pasión con la que desempeñaba su trabajo, ni el conocimiento musical que en él entregaba. Eso no era suficiente. No para ella.

- Elena, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres buena en lo que haces?

- Deberías dejar de hacerlo, solo es suerte. Si me cambian de horario el programa se va al fondo…

Matt no sabía que decir a la chica para convencerla. Su inseguridad fuera del programa lo abrumaba. Con un micrófono delante la chica tenía un desplante envidiable, pero saliendo de ese ambiente se convertía en una pequeña chica asustada tras sus grandes anteojos y ropa desaliñada. Jamás la había visto con otra cosa que no fueran sus converse y ropa de deportes. Nadie le decía nada, es buena en lo que hace, y para el jefe eso es lo importante. ¡Mierda, el Jefe!

- Elena, antes de irte tienes que hablar con el Sr. Saltzman, vino a buscarte cuando estabas en el locutorio.

Ric es el dueño de la radio, una persona afable y comprensiva… pero cuando le entraba el demonio no había quien pudiera con él. Elena lo conocía desde hace varios años, fue quien le hizo amar el mundo de la radio. Esperaba que hoy no sea uno de sus malos días.

- ¡Elena! Pasa, pasa – dijo Ric dándome una sonrisa.

- Veo que estás de buen humor Ric

- ¿Cómo no estarlo, Elena? Si tu programa le patea el trasero al de la competencia en este horario… tenemos tantas peticiones de radioescuchas pidiendo que contestes sus e-mails…

- Ric, sabes que no me gusta jugar a la doctora corazón… para eso esta Caroline… y si quieren que juzguen sus vidas tenemos el programa de Bonnie. Tú sabes, no me siento cómoda contestando llamadas ni nada durante mi hora de programa…

- No serán muchas Elena, piénsatelo, es más ¡tú puedes elegir los correos que contestarás! Te daremos un correo solo para tu programa para que tú lo manejes a tu antojo, anda, ¡dí que si!

- No sé Ric, no me gusta la idea…

- Bueno, te guste o no, empiezas con esto el lunes, ya se lanzó el aire la publicidad con la dirección de correo. Ya no es una petición Gilbert, ¡es una orden!

Ok. Así es como en dos minutos logré cabrear a mi jefe. Si no le tuviera tanta estima lo enviaría a freír monos al África… pero es lo que hay. De mala gana tomo los e-mails que tiene impresos. En un postit pegado en el primero tengo la dirección de correo y contraseña… 1234. ¿En serio? ¿No se les ocurrió una contraseña más segura?

- Está bien Ric, haré lo que me pides, pero si esto se convierte en un consultorio sentimental me las vas a pagar…

- Espero que no Gilbert – dijo Ric dándome una sonrisa ladeada.

Casi saliendo de la radio escucho sus gritos. _¡Elena, Elena! _¿Es que esta chica no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

- Hola de nuevo Caroline – saludo cortésmente a la doctora corazón. Su programa está dirigido al público rosa, chicas que buscan consejos para conquistar a su 'príncipe azul'. Creo que alguien debiera decirles que esos no existen. Se ahorrarían llantos y horas de terapia. Lleva poco mas de 6 meses al aire y ha tenido bastante acogida…

- Elena, de nuevo llegó un arreglo de flores para tú sabes quien…

Claro, otro ramo de flores de algún baboso para Sheena Blood. Seguro si me conocieran no enviarían ni cardos secos…

- ¿Qué hago con este? – pregunta Caroline mostrándome un hermoso ramo de rosas

- Quédatelos tú, me dan alergia las rosas – miento. La verdad no quiero que me vean con ese ramo. ¿Y si me ven con ellas y descubren que soy Sheena? – De verdad no hay problema Car, quédatelos tú, peor es que se vayan a la basura – digo dándole una sonrisa a la chica.

- ¿Quieres que te dé la tarjeta? – pregunta acercándome una pequeña tarjeta blanca. La tomo en un acto reflejo… y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi polerón.

Me despido de Car, y me voy con las manos en los bolsillos, tocando tarjetita hasta que llego a mi auto.

"_Sheena: Gracias por alegrar mi semana. S"_

Cada semana me llega algo de algún baboso. ¿Es que no tienen nada mas entretenido que hacer?. Arrojo la tarjetita en la guantera. Ahí acompañará las demás. No se ni siquiera porque las conservo, quizás llegando a casa me deshaga de ellas.

Conduzco sabiendo que el tráfico en este horario es menos denso. Hago el camino de todos los días y llego a mi casa. Una enorme casa vacía.

Mis padres murieron hace mucho. Venían de una conferencia de papá y un maldito ebrio los chocó. Según los informes, murieron al instante. Yo aun era una adolescente y mi hermano era un niño. Definitivamente sus muertes nos marcaron profundamente. Una tía se convirtió en nuestra tutora hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude tomar la tuición de mi hermano, dejando a mi tía seguir con su vida. No es que fuéramos una real molestia, pasábamos la semana en el internado, y el fin de semana viajábamos a casa. Cuando entré en la Universidad hice malabares para acomodar mis horarios en tres días, así podía estar en casa de viernes a lunes para esperar a mi hermano con todo listo.

Algún día mi hermano regresará y esta casa ya no se verá tan grande y tan vacía. Está en París, persiguiendo su sueño. Lo admitieron en la academia nacional de bellas artes, y desde hace un año y medio, dejo el país. Es talentoso, lo sé, lo heredó de mi madre.

Entro en mi habitación y reviso los mensajes de la contestadora. Me ofrecen dos créditos y me invitan a participar en un sorteo.

Me acerco a mi computadora y reviso el súper correo que me ha encomendado Ric. ¡No es posible! Aparecen 827 mensajes "no leídos". Esta será una larga noche… la mayoría son de los típicos babosos que piden una cita con Sheena Blood, me pregunto si se darán cuenta que ella no existe y que es un personaje para el programa. Hay un par de chicas que me piden consejo amoroso… y en dos click están en el buzón de entrada de Caroline con la indicación que las he enviado con la mejor consejera amorosa del mundo. Otros tantos agradecen la compañía en su camino a casa, y varios que piden especiales de sus grupos de rock favoritos. De pronto, una ventanita se abre en la parte inferior del correo.

_22:17 *Hola Sheena, espero te hayan gustado las rosas._

Uff! Lo que me faltaba, que me hable un chalado. Llevo 3 horas contestando consultas sobre canciones, grupos, enviando notas de agradecimientos y ahora esto…

_22:49 *Sé que estás conectada, vamos, habla conmigo_

¿Qué no le conteste no es señal suficiente? Tengo ganas de escribirle que estoy muy ocupada contestando correos de tarados como él, pero sé que Ric probablemente haga un seguimiento a mi trabajo en el e-mail…

_23: 11 *No quiero parecer un acosador, mejor te dejo tranquila. Que tengas buenos sueños._

Ok, ahora me siento mal, no parece tan tarado. Tecleo una respuesta rápida.

_23:13 '*Hola, disculpa la tardanza, estaba contestando correos… muchos correos. Muchas gracias por las rosas, están preciosas'_

No tiene porque saber que las regalé a Caroline, ¿no?

_23:15 * Me alegro que te gustaran Sheena. De verdad haces que mi semana sea mejor…_

Ok, ¿un programa de radio le alegra la semana?

_23:16 * En realidad tu programa es el único que escucho, el resto solo toca música basura, prefiero tu línea musical… y es extraño saber que hay una chica que se maneja tan bien en el tema, de verdad te felicito_

_23:19 '*Gracias, es un gusto heredado de mi padre'_ – contesto escuetamente, dejando que mi mente vague a mis preciados recuerdos… Si supiera la de fines de semanas que me la pase encerrada con papa estudiando y escuchando AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Kiss, entre tantas otras y escuchando las historias que mi padre me contaba… que de donde nació su nombre, que porque tenían ese look, que si su primer disco, que su formación original… tanta pasión emanaba de él, que la hice mía en mi proyecto de tesis sobre las bandas de rock y su legado…

_23:20 *Probablemente haya que agradecer y felicitar a tu padre entonces_

_23:25 '*Le daré tus agradecimientos'- _Una fugaz lágrima se escurre por mi mejilla. Como quisiera tener a papá y poder decirle esto, de seguro estaría muy orgulloso –

_23:26 '*Fue un gusto charlar contigo, ahora debo irme. Gracias por la platica' _escribo antes de cerrar el navegador. Me acurruco en mi cama, rogando que el sueño me atrape pronto. Las lágrimas se empeñan en salir de mis ojos... al menos mañana no será tan terrible. Deje cerca de 30 correos por contestar y eso de seguro hará de Ric muy feliz. 

* * *

**Nuevo Fic... ¡espero les guste! el nombre de Elena lo obtuve ingresando en 3w (punto) rockstarname (punto) com ... fue gracioso que saliera Sheena Blood XD**

**Todos los personajes son humanos, no hay seres sobrenaturales (salvo la supernatural belleza de Iancito/Damon)**

**Cualquier duda, reclamo o sugerencia es bien recibida.**  
**Cuéntenme que les parece... ¿sigo?**

**Cariños**

**Cat.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

Día lunes, una nueva semana comienza. El fin de semana me dediqué a contestar los correos. Espero que con el tiempo dejen de escribir tanto. Me encanta mi trabajo, no me malentiendan, pero no soy muy buena con las personas. No soy de las que va a un bar con un grupo de amigos, porque no tengo. No inicio una conversación, me limito a contestar lo que me preguntan. Odio las aglomeraciones de gente, me inquietan. Recuerdo el mar de personas, las mil caras desconocidas y los abrazos forzados en el funeral de mis padres. Claro, papá era un respetado médico, y mamá una prominente dama de sociedad. No heredé sus aptitudes sociales por ningún lado. Odio ser el centro de atención y si a mi programa le va bien, es porque no debo interactuar con los auditores. Según Ric debería ver a un psicólogo… pero no quiero, yo no estoy loca…

- ¿Supiste la última? – me dice Caroline nada más al entrar a la radio, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Dejaron plantada en el altar a la princesa del imperio Mikaelson…

Los Mikaelson son dueños de la radio más antigua del lugar, la radio "Original". Está presidida por Michael Mikaelson, y sus hijos son los principales locutores. Rebekah Mikaelson es su única hija, la princesita mimada de Michael. Ha estado metida en más escándalos que los chicos Mikaelson en su totalidad. Se suponía que se casaría con un empresario, que además es el dueño de una productora de cine y televisión del cual no recuerdo el nombre. No me van esas cosas, prefiero escuchar música que meterme en farándula barata.

- No tenía idea Caroline, recuerda que no me interesa la farándula…

- No es chisme farandulero Elena… me enteré por Carol Lockwood, la fiesta se celebraría en su mansión, pero le avisaron a ultima hora que el novio no se presentó y Rebekah se quedó como novia de pueblo… vestida y alborotada.

Pobre tipa, soñando con el hombre ideal y la deja plantada en el altar. De seguro es un imbécil como tantos otros, que juegan con una chica y al momento siguiente las desechan como si fueran basura. Mi primera y única experiencia amorosa fue hace varios años. Aun estaba en el internado. El hermano de una de mis compañeras me mandaba cartas y poemas, era un chico dulce… o eso creí. Un día, salimos del internado por un corte inesperado de agua. Como mi amiga vivía cerca de ahí, nos fuimos a su casa… en la puerta de entrada, su hermano abrazaba y besaba a una chica como si no hubiera futuro. Fue mi primera gran lección. No volví a hablar con la chica, era poco probable que me eligiera por sobre su familia, así que simplemente la dejé en paz. No toda la dulzura es verdadera. A veces un canalla se puede disfrazar de príncipe. Por eso no creo en el amor, ni me interesa buscarlo. Prefiero mi vida aburrida y sin alteraciones. Bueno, sin alteraciones que pueda evitar.

- De verdad Caroline, no me interesa la vida de la "princesa" Mikaelson…

- Debería, Elena… ella es el enemigo, ¡es nuestra rival

- Tú rival, querrás decir Caroline, compite en horario con tu programa, no el mío…

- Bueno, si, pero para eso estamos las amigas… apoyo mutuo y odio compartido…

Esta chica… no entiende que yo no busco su amistad… ni la de nadie… no quiero mas miradas de lástima ni apoyo malentendido… una cosa es estar con alguien porque quieres, otra cosa es por sentir lástima… nunca dejaré que me miren así nuevamente. De pronto, Ric aparece con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ric, hoy no es navidad – digo riendo, parece el chico al cual le regalan lo que esperó por todo un año…

- Como si lo fuera chicas… Las acciones de Saltzman han subido 205.3%! Estamos en la cima! SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!

- Déjame decirte que a DiCaprio no te pareces – dijo Caroline arqueando una ceja

- Nada de lo que me digan me afectará… hoy soy el hombre más feliz… me han llamado 3 nuevos auspiciadores…

- ¡Genial! ¿Cuáles son Ric? – pregunta Caroline interesadísima

- La tienda de modas de Pearl, Lockwood & asociados y el Club Crystal

- ¡Nooooooooo! – Caroline suelta un grito – No hay manera! Pearl es la diseñadora top hoy en día! Espera… ¿No auspiciaba la hora rosa de Rebecca Mikaelson?

- A decir verdad los tres auspiciadores huyeron de Mikaelson… parece que se está yendo a pique… en fin… a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores… ¡así que saquen sus cañas chicas! ahora son nuestros auspiciadores oficiales

- ¿Eso que implica para nosotros, Ric? – pregunta fascinada Caroline

- Amarás mi respuesta chica…

Caroline apretaba sus manos juntas frente a su pecho, como pidiendo una plegaria, mientras esperaba con una sonrisa las "implicancias" de estos auspicios…

- Pearl entregará productos en promoción para nuestras amadas locutoras estrellas: Semanalmente enviará atuendos de las colecciones que saldrán, perfumes y accesorios…

- Oh Dios… morí y estoy en el cielo – soltó la rubia - ¿es cierto Ric? ¿No me engañas?

- No Car… Elena no te ves muy contenta – dijo observando mi nula reacción… claro, después que Caroline casi llorara de la emoción…

- Yipi! Me encanta la ropa a la moda – digo señalando mi equipo – eso no va conmigo ni con mi programa…

- Bueno Elena, solo tendrás que mencionarlos como nuestros auspiciadores… nada más, si no quieres usar su marcadeo, no hay problema…

- Gracias Ric…

- Eso si, hay una condición, Elena

- Nooo Ric, sabía que había una trampa en esto

- El Club Crystal pidió ser auspiciador exclusivo de tu programa

- ¡Wow Elena eso es maravilloso! – dijo con un chillido Caroline

- Yo no sé nada de Clubes Ric…

- Es sencillo, cada jueves te entregarán 5 invitaciones dobles para que regales en tu programa, puedes usar el correo electrónico para hacerlo…

- Hecho Ric

- Elena… hay más

- ¿Tengo que hablar bien del bar?

- No Elena… una vez cada dos meses tienes que hacer un programa de trasnoche en directo desde el Club

- ¿QUEÉ? No Ric, no puedo, no lo voy a hacer!

- Elena, no hay opción, es eso o se nos cae un auspiciador… puede que ahora las acciones estén infladísimas, pero cuando el mercado decaiga solo nos quedarán los auspiciadores…

- No Ric, no puedo… tengo agorafobia

-Eso no es cierto Elena, en la Universidad estabas rodeada de gente en clases y nunca tuviste ataques de pánico.

Claro, en clases soportaba, pues me limitaba a escuchar mis cátedras… cuando terminaban me iba de inmediato a mi habitación. Ahí conocí a Bonnie, compartíamos el cuarto. Ella respetaba mi espacio, yo el de ella. Nunca tuvimos un roce y nuestra convivencia fue pacífica.

- Ok Ric, bien… ¡No me gusta la gente!

- Supuse que dirías algo así, Elena… pero podemos idear el plan perfecto para eso, tú solo confía en mí.

- Confío en ti Ric, pero no quiero esto… no es mi estilo

- Elena, cuando termine tu programa, ve a mi oficina, veremos que hacer…

- ¿Cuándo se hacen efectivos estos auspicios Ric? – pregunto con cautela

- En cuanto renuncien a Mikaelson, estarán listos acá, eso puede tomar entre dos y cuatro semanas…

- ¿Y el primer programa en vivo?

- En seis viernes más…

- Espero que tu idea sea buena Ric… si no te odiaré por siempre…

Me abro paso al locutorio. Matt me espera con su enorme sonrisa de chico de oro americano. Creo que le gusta Caroline, siempre me pregunta por ella. Nota mental: Si los uno me saco a la rubia de encima.

Tomo posesión de mis controles y comienzo mi programa.

"_Hola queridos radioescuchas, iniciamos este lunes con toda la potencia para tener una semana de lo más agradable, me acompaña como siempre Matty "Goldenboy" Donovan en los controles, saluda a tus fans Matty_

_- Hola _– dice Matt impostando la voz para que salga mas grave de lo que realmente tiene

_- Matty! Por tu culpa habrá chicas desmayadas por toda la ciudad_- lo reprendo soltando una risa -_ahora nos vamos con un temón de aquellos… para ir calentando motores, con todo el poder del hard rock yo te digo… Bienvenido a la jungla"_

Comienza a sonar Welcome to the jungle en la inconfundible voz de Axl Rose. Sigo las instrucciones de Ric y comienzo a leer mensajes que me acaban de llegar. Me detengo solo cuando noto que el tema se está acabando, para dar paso a la siguiente canción. Correos y mas correos… al menos son correos acordes a mi temática: que de donde salió la canción, que de que año, que en qué disco… al menos mantienen mi mente ocupada. De la nada, mi amiga la ventanita inferior aparece. Recién noto el correo del que me escribe 'S' "spookytxf". Río pensando en que quizás además del gusto musical, nos une esta serie… la única serie que ha merecido la pena que vea completa. Quise ser Dana Scully más veces de las que quisiera confesar.

_19:13 * Hola Sheena_

_19:14 '* Mulder, buenas tardes' _– contesto ahogando mi risa

_19:15 * Scully, que gusto… no sabía que además de la buena música fueras fan de excelentes series…_

_19:17 '* Solo de esta serie… el resto no llama mi atención'_

_19:18 * Una lástima, hay series fabulosas esperando a que las veas_

_19:23 '* Nombra una que valga la pena'_

_19:24 * Supernatural… de seguro su banda sonora no te decepcionará ;)_

¿Que demonios es ese punto y coma con cierre de paréntesis?... san google, ayúdame!... "NO SE HAN ENCONTRADO RESULTADOS PARA TU BUSQUEDA (;))"… demonios…

_19:27 '* Veré que tal es…'_

_19:28 * Podría prestarte mis dvd_

_19:31 '* Eres muy amable, si no los consigo, pido los tuyos, ¿hecho?'_

_19:32 * Ok, ojalá no puedas conseguirlos…_

_19:33 '* Agradezco tus malos deseos Mulder…'_

_19:34 * Cualquier cosa para conocerte, Scully_

Ya casi acaba mi hora, el sudor frío se desliza por mi espalda…

_19:40 '* No te pierdes de nada, Mulder. Hablamos después, tengo que terminar el programa y reunirme con el jefe._

_19:41 * Ok, estamos al habla. Que tengas una tranquila reunión, Scully._

"_Bueno chicos, aquí acabamos el programa de hoy, espero hayan disfrutado de esta hora de rock, agradezco sus e-mail, mensajes y su cariño. Mañana los espero en un nuevo programa. Soy Sheena Blood y esto fue Rock sobre ruedas"_

Me saco los fonos y doy una mirada a Matt. Siento que voy de camino al matadero. Ric… espero que su idea sea jodidamente buena… si no, no sé que haré…

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo! La historia va tomando algo de forma... aquí ven porque tiene problemas para relacionarse Elena... Es drástico, pero sirve para lo que viene. Gracias por seguir la historia y marcarla como favorita, me hacen muy feliz!**

**YAZMIN V: Gracias! Espero este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior... se vendran situaciones muy interesantes más adelante**

**Kath! No puedo afirmar ni negar que es Stefan... puede ser cualquier persona :O Y por supuesto! Damon aparecerá, tan bello y majestuoso como lo conocemos... Jer también volverá en poco tiempo ;)**

**Erradaenlavida: Gracias por escribir! Acá está la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado :)**

**Como siempre: Comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas! Solo dejenlas en el cuadrito de abajo.**

**Cariños!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

Llego a la oficina de Ric temiéndome lo peor. Sentada en el sillón de cuero de Ric una chica muy guapa que me mira de pies a cabeza.

- Elena, te esperábamos, mira, ¿recuerdas a Meredith Fell?. Meredith, Elena asistió a tus clases complementarias cuando yo era el titular de la Estatal, ¿la recuerdas?

- ¡Claro! creo que a su grupo le hice un par de ayudantías cuando tu estabas concretando la compra de la radio, ¿no? – Ric asintió

- ¿Fell como Logan Fell dueño del Club Crystal? – de pronto los engranajes comienzan a girar en mi cabeza. Caroline me estuvo hablando de los auspiciadores cuando me interceptó en el pasillo hace no mucho rato, y recuerdo claramente el apellido Fell ligado al Club.

- Si, Logan es mi primo, pero no vengo como parte de su familia, estoy aquí como amiga de Ric, aunque aun no sé de que va esto… Ric no me ha explicado nada…

- Bueno, Elena es una de nuestras locutoras estrellas

- ¿De verdad? ¿De que va tu programa?

Ric lanza una pequeña risa – bueno Meredith, déjame volver a presentarte a Elena… o como la mayoría de sus auditores la conocen… Sheena Blood.

- Estás de broma… ¿no Ric? – pregunta la que fuera mi ayudante de cátedra, abriendo sus ojos con asombro y paseando su mirada de Ric a mí.

Si, lo sé, estoy para casting de Betty la fea, pero no es necesario que traiga a esta chica para decírmelo

- Wow… debo decir que me sorprendiste – dijo Meredith mirándome con asombro

- Sé que me veo peor de lo que me escucho, gracias por recordármelo – digo conteniendo mi enojo

- No Elena, disculpa, no quería molestarte, en serio… mi asombro va porque pareces una niña de secundaria, encajarías perfectamente en una y nadie notaría que Sheena Blood, la chica mas ruda del universo radiofónico tendría la apariencia de una niña tímida…

Ric habla lanzándome una mirada de ¿afecto? ¿pena? - Meredith, aunque no lo creas, Elena ES TÍMIDA, por eso necesito tu ayuda con ella… hay que buscar la manera que pueda hacer tranquila su trabajo en el Club… Elena, Meredith además de ser una estupenda comunicadora audiovisual es psicóloga y mano derecha de Logan

- No Ric, ¡loqueros no! - casi grito, reteniendo en mi mente solo aquella parte...

- Elena, Meredith es mi amiga, confío ciegamente en ella y sé que tú podrías llegar a confiar así… vamos pon algo de tu parte, así será una situación de ganar-ganar… ¿no lo ves?

- Yo no soy "loquero" Elena… - dijo suavemente Meredith - no pienses en mi como un loquero, no ejerzo hace muchísimo… piensa que soy alguien imparcial que puede escucharte y aconsejarte, si me lo permites, claro… aunque aun no entiendo como puedo ayudarles

- Meredith, Elena tiene problemas con socializar, por decirlo de alguna manera. Detrás del micrófono tiene un desplante avasallador, pero frente a un grupo de extraños es una pequeña tortuguita que se encierra en su caparazón

- ¿Y eso a que se debe Elena?

Bien… acabo de entrar en terapia con Ric de oyente – simplemente no me llevo con la gente, Meredith. Me siento más a gusto entre personas que conozco, pero no soy de andar en bares ni de fiesta… soy mas bien tranquila

- ¿Tranquila o insegura? – pregunta sin dejar de mirarme como esperando mi reacción - te apuesto que debajo de esa apariencia de niña desaliñada hay una mujer guapa queriendo salir… es cosa de mirarte, tienes unas facciones muy prometedoras…

Me sonrojo profundamente asimilando las palabras de Meredith. Seguro está de broma.

- No Meredith, no hay nada bajo de mi apariencia, soy mas bien normalita, no me molesta mi apariencia, ni pienso cambiarla… mi problema es interactuar con otras personas… en aglomeraciones… simplemente no me gusta… las personas en grupo se comportan como idiotas.

Meredith mira detenidamente un punto en el muro. Giro la cabeza para ver que observa y veo un gran muro pintado de blanco. Genial, esta mirando nada para arreglar mi problema. De pronto una sonrisa radiante aparece en su rostro… oh oh… se le ha ocurrido algo…

- ¿Y qué tal si apareces tal cual eres? – pregunta Meredith saliendo de su ensoñación – ¿tal y cual te conocen tus auditores?

- No veo como eso sea posible – la verdad no sé donde quiere llegar con esto…

- Simple Elena… cada vez que te toque hacer este programa "especial" lo harás desde la sala de control del DJ principal, es una caseta normal, con grueso vidrio, al cual no puede entrar nadie sin tu permiso…

- Aun así sería demasiado Meredith… ¿Cómo entro? ¿Cómo salgo? No… es imposible – digo tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos

- Algo se nos debe ocurrir Meredith… - dijo Ric suplicando con la mirada

Meredith se frotó la barbilla y observo a la nada, tratando de rememorar algo - ¿Ric te acuerdas los enlaces que hicimos cuando yo estaba en Kansas?

- Si Mer, pero no veo como nos ayuda ahora…

- ¿Y que tal si Elena no va al Club? Si transmite, no sé, desde el auditorio de la radio?

- Imposible, aun así no nos quitaríamos el problema de que tiene que estar físicamente en el Club… es uno de los requerimientos de Logan…

- Fácil Ric… necesitamos una actriz – dijo Meredith aplaudiendo como si fuese una niña pequeña

- No podemos arriesgarnos Mer… ¿Alguna otra idea? ¿Una menos descabellada?

- Ric, no es tan complicado… tenemos que encontrar a una chica que sea capaz de hacer el papel de diva – soltó Meredith

Ric lo meditó por un momento - ¡Claro! ¡Una diva! – dijo Ric como asimilándola información que le daba Meredith.

- Me perdí en la parte de las divas… ¿que quieren hacer? – pregunto ya con descontento en mi voz. Me ignoran y Ric presiona el intercomunicador

- Haley, por favor envíame a Caroline Forbes…

Cinco minutos después, el torbellino rubio hizo su entrada.

- Ric… me dijo Haley que viniera, pero si estas ocupado vuelvo después…

- Caroline… necesitamos tu ayuda

- ¿Mi ayuda? No me digas Ric que estas en un triángulo amoroso… yo no soy terapeuta, cariño…

- No es eso Caroline – dijo Ric reprimiendo su risa – Necesito quedemuestres tu compromiso con la radio

- Ric, sabes que usaría las poleras institucionales, pero que lo sepas, el mostaza no es mi color

- No es sobre las poleras Caroline, y ya noté que a nadie le agradó el color… pedí a Pearl que confeccionara unas nuevas… esto es algo mas serio

- Ric me estás asustando…

- Necesitamos que una vez cada dos meses seas Sheena Blood

- ¿Qué? No… no puedo… pregúntame de artistas pop lo que quieras… de Rock solo conozco Camp Rock. Ric… no… no puedo…

- La cosa es simple Caroline… Elena no puede ir al Club, tiene problemas para tratar con desconocidos – Caroline me lanzó una mirada de apoyo - vas en una Van blindada y con vidrios polarizados… tú, con peluca oscura, pantalón y chaqueta de cuero, botas taco de aguja, abrigo largo con capucha e inmensos lentes de sol… tu función será entrar a la caseta del Dj, siempre acompañada de Meredith, quien hará las veces de tu nexo con el Club, harán el enlace al auditorio de la radio y tu misión estará completa… Serás una diva Caroline… nadie puede hablarte, no directamente, deberán hacerlo por medio de Meredith… será solo una vez cada dos meses… anda, di que sí y tendrás free pass permanente en el Club Crystal… después sales de la función y puedes volver a entrar como la despampanante Caroline Forbes luciendo los espléndidos atuendos de Pearl – enfatizaba Ric, habiéndose ganado la atención de Caroline solo con la mención de ser una diva - ¿Qué dices Caroline?

- Seré algo así como una súper espía suplantando la identidad de nuestra heroína para protegerla del acoso… ¿Mi free pass implica barra libre? – pregunta con los ojos brillantes

- Si Caroline, para ti y quien desees te acompañe – le responde Ric

- ¿Y puedo elegir la ropa de Pearl?

- Por mi te la puedes quedar toda, yo no la necesito - le digo a Caroline

- ¡Elena eres la mejor amiga del mundo y del universo! – dice Caroline a la vez que se arroja a mis brazos. Levanta la cabeza de mi hombro y se gira a mirar a Ric - ¿Dónde firmo Jefe?

- Mañana traeremos el contrato Caroline… ojo, esto no puedes comentarlo con nadie fuera de los que estamos aquí reunidos… si lo haces, olvídate de tu trabajo, de tu programa, de las regalías y tu aumento de sueldo… y por sobre todas las cosas… olvídate de tu amistad con Elena – sentencia Ric.

No se porque me usa de moneda de cambio, no me gusta para nada. Trato de replicar y Ric me calla con un gesto. Caroline está mirando el piso. Por un momento toda su energía y jovialidad abandonan la sala.

- No Ric… jamás lo haría… no puedo hacer daño a una amiga – dijo casi sollozando Caroline

¡Estas de joda! ¿Ella se dice mi amiga? ¡Pero si apenas hablamos! Ok, los productos para el cabello le están afectando seriamente. Ric se acerca a Caroline y le da un abrazo.

- Se que quieres mucho a Elena, y es por eso que te pedimos precisamente a ti este favor… Elena no puede lidiar aun con las personas… y todos debemos apoyarla ahora, ¿lo comprendes Caroline? – dice Ric en un tono paternalista que simplemente me sorprende

- Si Ric, lo sé… pueden contar conmigo… para lo que sea – dijo tomando mi mano y lanzándome una mirada de cachorro suplicante que no se la pudo… simplemente le sonrío y modulo un 'gracias' que sale sin sonido. Caroline me asiente y se retira de la oficina de Ric. Creo que en el fondo me está empezando a agradar esta chica.

- Bien, sabía que podíamos contar con Caroline… ahora debemos concentrarnos para que todo salga a la perfección… Elena, ¿estás conforme con el arreglo al que hemos llegado?

- Lo que tu consideres Ric… mientras más lejos esté de ese Club, será muchísimo mejor para mi…

- Bien Elena. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo va el tema del correo electrónico?

- Muy bien Ric, bajé a dos dígitos el contador de mensajes sin leer

- Dios Elena, y ¿en cuántos estaba?

- 827 si la memoria no me falla, pero no te preocupes… lo tengo todo bajo control – le dije dándole mi pulgar hacia arriba

- Elena, creo que son detalles lo que nos queda por concretar, así que puedes irte a casa si quieres, ya te hemos retenido lo suficiente…

Oh… mi boca se abre en una O perfecta cuando me doy cuenta que estoy interrumpiendo…

- Claro Ric… nos vemos mañana. Meredith… un gusto verte

Regreso a casa, para contestar mas correos y después soñar con la imagen que le darán a Sheena Blood. ¿Qué diría Jeremy si supiera? Creo que me regañaría por permitir que se lleve a cabo una farsa, pero por ahora no puedo ni quiero lidiar con la gente.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo... se que se ve lento, pero son necesarios para llegar a la trama que me propongo. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo, seguirlo, favoritearlo y dejar sus bellos mensajes!**

**Kath: Siii me encanta imaginarlos en situaciones distintas a lo que estamos acostumbrados! Lo de la nula experiencia de Elenita con los guiños lo tomé de mi ex jefa, que muy asustada me pregunto que significaba el XD al final de mi correo... que no entendía la referencia jajajaja. Viene un ligero drama antes de adentrarnos en el Club Crystal, el cual de alguna manera ayudará a Elena :)**

**kturra89: uff recuerdo haber visto muchas teleseries a lo largo de mi vida... No se si te recuerda Betty la fea, TicTac, Estúpido Cupido (donde salían temáticas de radio) aunque la verdad no me he basado en ninguna... la idea me vino como homenaje a mi manera al grandioso Eduardo "Walo" Frías de la radio Futuro, aunque su programa es Rock&Ruedas y tratan temas de mecánica y conducción... Me avisas si es alguna de ellas ;) Espera que viene mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Cariños compatriota!**

**YAZMIN V: Todo pasa por algo linda! tu apreciación puede ser cierta, pero no puedo adelantar nada, sería como contar el final de una película, le restaría emoción. Obviamente la entrada de Damon está próxima, aunque me odien por mantener el suspenso...**

**00Marie00: Gracias por pasarte aquí! Espero este capitulo también te guste!**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer... cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamo son bien recibidas!**

**Cariños**

**Cat.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

Han pasado un par de semanas desde el arreglo al que llegamos con Caroline. Debo decir que no es una mala chica, pero su chispa a veces me abruma. Sigo normalmente con mi programa, trato de mostrarme amable a través de los e-mail. Sigo conversando con Spooky. Es un chico interesante. Tiempo atrás me envió otro obsequio. No, no eran flores, era el dvd box de la primera temporada de Supernatural. Incluso a mi se me había olvidado aquella conversación. Caroline (como siempre) recibió mi paquete. Estaba realmente curiosa por saber que significaba. Le conté someramente sobre "S" y ella lanzo grititos diciendo que de seguro tenía un enamorado. Aproveché de preguntarle por el dichoso símbolo de punto y coma más cierre paréntesis. En mi vida me habría imaginado que era una carita guiñando un ojo. Al día siguiente, Caroline llego con una hoja impresa color rosa, en la que detallaba cada simbolito que me podían enviar, incluso un 1313… quizás de donde sale tanta ocurrencia. Aun no sabemos nada de los auspiciadores, están buscando los resquicios legales para sacar sus patrocinios de la radio "Original"… para mí está bien, mientras eso no se concrete no deberé "cumplir" con el programa desde el Club. Esta semana se me ha hecho eterna. He estado con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago, como si algo malo estuviera por pasar.

Corro por los pasillos de la radio, estoy a 15 minutos de salir al aire, pero no podía no contestarle a mi amado hermano. Me llamo desde Paris. Fue una real sorpresa. En un mes estará en casa. No podría estar más orgullosa de él. ¡Lo he extrañado tanto!. Claro, eventualmente se irá de nuevo, pues uno de sus profesores le ofreció una pasantía en Madrid. Espero disfrutarlo en cuanto llegue.

Casi al llegar a mi locutorio veo un destello en rosa…

- Elena, olvidé mencionarlo, hoy vamos al Grill por unas cervezas – me suelta radiante Caroline

- Sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas, Car, prefiero quedarme en casa – contesto

- No es algo a lo que puedas decir que no, es el cumpleaños del señor Saltzman, y reservamos todo un sector del sitio… no puedes decir que no, ya todos han confirmado…

- Iré, pero solo un rato…

Caroline soltó un gritito de alegría que para mi sonó como un "Yeiii!" seguido de un saltito… debo decir que a veces, o la mayor parte de las veces, su increíble entusiasmo me divierte. Parece salida de un comercial de bebidas energéticas.

Hago mi programa y decido terminar con la canción favorita de Ric.

"… _para terminar este programa, quiero darme una licencia personal para saludar al que ha sido uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida en los últimos años, nuestro querídisimo Alaric 'Ric' Saltzman… jefe, maestro, consejero y amigo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ric!. Soy Sheena Blood, y nos oiremos nuevamente en el próximo Rock sobre ruedas"_

Comienza a sonar en la radio "Wind of change" y veo complacida que Ric llega al auditorio. El cartel de 'al aire' se apaga y Ric entra a recibir su abrazo de cumpleaños.

- Gracias por tu mensaje Elena – dice mientras me da un abrazo de oso

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querido tío Ric – digo riendo. La verdad es que Ric se ha vuelto en mis años de soledad lo más cercano a un padre (después de Jenna, claro está) y él sabe cuanto he apreciado su cariño desinteresado, y las reprimendas de vez en cuando.

- Vas al Grill mas tarde, ¿no?

- ¿Tengo opción de no hacerlo? – Ric me mira con el ceño fruncido - Si Ric, iré – contesto mientras veo el apretón de manos que se da con Matt – aunque sea por una hora

- Eso espero Elena

Salgo del auditorio y se me acerca Caroline. Su programa va antes que el mío, pero siempre espera que termine.

- Y bien Elena, quedan 3 horas hasta la cita para el cumpleaños de Ric, ¿quieres que nos arreglemos juntas?

Supongo que bromea… para empezar no me arreglo (ni tengo arreglo), ni nunca he tenido una "compinche" para arreglarnos juntas…

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Car… nos vemos en el Grill mejor…

Su cara de decepción me hizo caer – te prometo que cuando esté mas desocupada hacemos lo que quieras – ni siquiera yo comprendí porque esas palabras salieron de mi boca

- ¡Perfecto! Te cobraré la palabra mi papá me envió unos programas de spa y no tenía realmente con quien ir, a mamá no le interesan esas cosas… es para un fin de semana completo tenemos 3 meses para hacerlo efectivo

Y así se fue, feliz de la vida y yo con la mandíbula por el suelo de la tarugada que había hecho. Rara vez interactúo con mis compañeros de trabajo, salvo con Ric, a quien conocí en la Universidad. Y ahora me había comprometido con el huracán rubio conocido como Caroline Forbes para ir nada menos que a un spa. Eso era simplemente genial…

Llego a casa y hago mi trabajo. Pongo mi computadora sobre la mesa y comienzo a leer los mensajes. Ni siquiera pienso en comer, pues de seguro comeré alguna cosa en el cumpleaños de Ric. Me alivia saber que se desinfló el ánimo por escribir babosadas y tengo tan solo 15 mensajes en la bandeja de entrada.

Esta noche no se conectó Spooky. _"Tiene una vida" _me reprocho internamente… Cierro el computador y corro a mi habitación. Tengo que buscar algo al menos decente para el cumpleaños de Ric, no puedo ir de buzo… ¿o si podría?

Opto por unos jeans desgastados azules, mis converse negras, un polerón con capucha celeste y polera negra de AC-DC. Mi pelo es un desastre como siempre, por lo cual simplemente me hago dos moños con palillos chinos… queda algo desordenado y me gusta. Pongo mis documentos en el morral y me dirijo rumbo al Grill.

Cuando entro, una gran pancarta se ve en unos de los extremos del lugar "Feliz Cumpleaños Ric", seguramente obra de Caroline. Globos multicolor se distribuyen artísticamente por el sitio, y varios moños de serpentina se esparcen por el lugar. Siento que un unicornio ha vomitado por el sitio. Saludo a los presentes, todos nos tratamos por el nombre, no por el nick de la radio, somos respetuosos de la privacidad de cada quien. Después de unas horas, siento que es momento de volver a casa, mi tolerancia al licor es alta, pero prefiero no arriesgarme ni arriesgar a otros. Tomo mis cosas y me despido. Salgo hurgando en mi morral, para encontrar las llaves de mi auto. Ahora se les ocurre jugar a las escondidas conmigo. Sin darme cuenta, abro la puerta del bar y choco contra alguien… con tal mala suerte que reboto en su pecho y caigo sentada en el piso. Los objetos de mi morral salen disparados por todos lados. Simplemente genial. Solo quiero ver la cara del estúpido o estúpida que me hizo caer. Alzo la vista y los más impresionantes y cristalinos ojos azules me encuentran. De pronto me siento fuera de lugar. Con mi horrible vestimenta y enormes lentes ópticos debo verme como Betty la fea delante de semejante monumento. Cuando despierto de mi ensoñación veo que esta a mi lado recogiendo mis cosas… mi celular voló, pero no le paso nada. Es un Nokia. Mi libreta de notas queda al otro lado. Mi monedero y billetera también están en el suelo… y las malditas llaves del auto quedaron dentro del morral. Rápidamente mi adonis me ayuda a recoger las cosas. Me tiende la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Me pregunta si estoy bien… solo asiento y doy una estúpida sonrisa, mostrando mis horrendos brackets de colores. No sé en que pensaba cuando los pedí así. Al menos me quedan solo dos semanas con ellos…

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta el chico

- Estoy bien, gracias – digo mirando al suelo – fue mi culpa por ir distraída

- Fue mía por no fijarme que salías del bar… ¿Es legal que estés aquí?

Me sulfuro… ¿quién se cree que es? Bien, me veo menor, pero no es para tanto. Cuando voy a replicar, escucho la voz de la despampanante mujer que lo acompaña… _'Vamos, prometiste comprarme un trago…'_

- Voy Rose… - contesta el chico antes de guiñarme un ojo y entrar tras la chica

¡ME GUIÑÓ UN OJO! En mi vida me habían guiñado un ojo… salvo papá o Jer cuando quería hacerme cómplice de sus travesuras… nunca nadie como él…

Me voy a mi casa sintiéndome inmensamente estúpida… mis piernas se sienten como gelatina cuando recuerdo la suave voz y el tacto de su mano sobre la mía… Odio sentirme así, cachonda por un tipo que ni conozco… es una sensación terrible. Me doy una ducha y me pongo el pijama azul con rayas blancas de Jer… no es sexy, no es femenino, pero es cómodo. No es como que lo sexy y femenino me haya importado antes. Me tiendo en mi cama dispuesta a tener el descanso que necesito, pero esos malditos ojos azules me persiguen hasta en el sueño.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Entro en aquel sitio al que Rose me arrastró

- Te apuesto que te trae recuerdos

_Como no… en este sitio y hace varios años nos conocimos… debo decir que de ser un ligue de una noche, Rose se convirtió en una verdadera amiga. Me acompañó durante la agonía de tratar con mi padre… era apenas un chiquillo cuando mi madre murió y de cierta forma padre las cargó conmigo. Ahí fue cuando decidí que no seguiría sus pasos ni me convertiría en lo que él quería… no me interesaba la escuela de leyes, pero era hábil con los negocios. Salía de fiesta día por medio solo para cabrearlo. Metía en mi cama a cuanta chica se me atravesaba para compensar el vacío. En una de esas noches llegó Rose. Despampanante… con un sentido del humor increíble… y una lealtad a toda prueba. Ella me obligó a centrarme, a demostrar a mi mismo y al mundo que valía de algo, que no era la escoria que padre me hizo creer. Las vueltas de la vida… estaba en la ciudad por Lexi… _

- Damon, ¿qué piensas?

- Nada en particular Rose

- Diré que te creo – dijo arqueando su ceja - menuda chica botaste en la entrada… sabía que las tienes a todas a tus pies…

- J aja, muy graciosa Rose… pobre chica, parecía un venado mirando los faros del coche que la arrollaría

- Es que la miraste con una cara… pensé que te la ibas a comer

- No digas tonteras Rose, era una chiquilla…

- Pero bien que te quedaste pegado mirando… ¿sus horribles lentes o sus brackets de colores?

¿Cómo decirle a Rose que no me fijé en eso si no en su mirada? He visto un millón de miradas, y varias de ellas sobre mi en mi cama… pero los ojos de esa chica eran distintos a todos los que vi.

- Cambiando de tema… te he extrañado mucho

- Si… claro… tanto que te costó enviar un puto e-mail para avisarme de tu boda…

- Eso pasó hace mucho Rose, ya ni me acuerdo…

- Claro… seguro…

- Es verdad… hablemos de cosas más interesantes, no quiero recordar a la vampiresa…

- Cuéntame, ¿dónde estas viviendo? Fui a tu departamento y me dijeron que lo vendiste cuando estalló el escándalo y nadie supo de ti… menos mal que Lexi me dio tu nuevo número mal amigo, que ni siquiera me avisaste que lo cambiarías…

- Digamos que desembolsé varios miles para que la prensa me dejara tranquilo, y si cambie de lugar fue para evitar a la maniática de mi ex… y lo del cambio de numero… de nuevo… ex demente.

- ¿Tan maniática? Uff la volviste loca Damon…

- Estaba loca de antes, Rose. Yo nada tuve que ver con ello – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de santo

De pronto un sonido de quebrazón llamó mi atención. Una chica reía mientras un muchacho avergonzado miraba el desastre que había dejado. De no estar en un bar pensaría que era un cumpleaños infantil por la cantidad de globos y colores. Un enorme cartel llamo mi atención "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIC".

- Rose, voy al baño… pide lo que quieras, otro bourbon para mi

- ¡A tus órdenes! – soltó la chica haciendo el saludo militar

Me aleje sonriendo y observando la mesa del cumpleaños. La rubia que reía afanosamente, casi me comió con la mirada. Le hice solo una seña y la chica me siguió por el pasillo que llevaba al baño.

- Hey – dije dando mi sonrisa ladeada

- Hey tú – dijo la rubia torciéndose un rizo en el índice

- ¿Qué hace una chica tan sofisticada como tú en un sitio como este? – pregunto acorralando a la chica contra el muro, poniendo uno de mis brazos al lado de su cabeza, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba suavemente un pequeño lunar que decora su mejilla.

La chica solo sonreía embobada. Soy consciente del efecto que tengo en las mujeres, un par de palabras dulces y me contaría hasta el color de sus bragas. Aunque el estado etílico de la chica también ayudaba.

- Celebrando al jefe – dijo mordiéndose el labio

- Buen jefe ha de ser, si tiene tanta convocatoria, que hasta una chica tan bella pierde su viernes por compartirlo con él…

- El señor Saltzman es una buena persona, y todos le queremos mucho.

- Y dime belleza, ¿son todos colegas del trabajo?

- Sí, todos están aquí… bueno casi todos…

- ¿Qué? ¿Faltó alguien? ¿No era tan querido tu jefe?

- ¡Noooo! – dijo la chica soltando la risa – todos vinieron, solo faltan los que transmiten ahora y mi mejor amiga que ya se fue

- Que pena...

- Sip – dijo la chica con un ligero enredo de lengua – tenía cosas que hacer

- ¿Y que transmiten?

- ¡Trabajamos en la radio Saltzman! ¡Yo tengo mi propio programa!

- ¿En serio? ¿y como se llama?

- "Desahógate"

- ¿Desahogarme? ¿De qué?

- ¡Noo tonto! Mi programa se llama así

- Ah! Radio Saltzman… creo que he escuchado un programa de rock que conduce una chica… ¿cómo se llam-

- ¡CAROLINE!

Un chico rubio con cara de pavo llamó a mi informante. Ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de alejarse.

Vuelvo a la barra con Rose quien me mira divertida.

- ¿Te quitaron la presa Damon?

- No es lo que crees…

- Ya, sí… y por eso no dejas de mirar a la rubia…

- No me interesa la rubia Rose – digo tomando un sorbo de mi licor

- No saco nada con quedarme contigo Damon. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde buscarme

- ¿Te vas donde Trevor? – pregunto mosqueado. Ese infeliz merece que le corten la cabeza por todo lo que hizo sufrir a Rose... cada vez que necesita algo, la hace correr a su lado. Si tan solo no fuese tan leal.

- No tonto, Trevor es el pasado - su voz me dice que no es tan así - llamé a Lexi y nos reuniremos en su piso…

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Lex Luthor?

- Desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿no recuerdas que me quería emparejar con tu hermanito? Pero claro, a mi me gustan más los chicos malos…

- Siempre supe que suspirabas por este cuerpo encantador Rose…

- Sueña Salvatore…

- Lo sé, lo sé… no sé que en que momento pasé a ser tu amigo tampax… podemos salir, bailar, pasear, ir a de vacaciones, pero de follar nada, eh?

- Tan romántico como siempre Damon, por eso las chicas te caen a puñados – soltó con una risita Rose antes de dejarme solo.

Termino mi copa y me alejo de la barra. La rubia sigue tonteando con el chico que la llamó cuando estaba conmigo. Salgo a la calle y hago parar el primer taxi que aparece. Una sensación de congoja me sorprende… es el mismo dolor que sentí cuando mi madre murió, aunque ahora se presentó sin motivo. Al menos eso espero.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo. No se si podré actualizar la semana próxima estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mi Universidad... espero que todo se resuelva favorablemente. Levanten sus brazos y envíenme su poder para hacer una Genkidama para que todo se resuelva TTwTT**

**Yazmin V: Siii, escribir a Caroline es un placer, es ingenua y graciosa :) será un pilar para Elena. Aun no se si incluir a Bonnie, la verdad no me agrada mucho. Ric siempre se me hizo un potente modelo paterno para Elena... es increíble actor, considerando que fue el desgraciado que despreció a Elle Wood en Legalmente rubia XD sobre el cambio, será paulatino, recibirá la ayuda de quien menos se esperan.**

**Katherine SN: Siii yo también estuve pegada con Betty la fea, quise golpear muchas veces al malvado de Armando por aprovecharse de ella... Lo del plan está ahí, aun no cierran las negociaciones para contar con ello, pero cuando ocurra, enredará un poquitito las cosas. Elena de una forma u otra se repondrá de ello, con la ayuda deeeeeee... lo sabrán mas adelante ;)**

**00Marie00: Aquí un poquito de Damon, se viene un ligero drama en su vida, ya lo leerán el próximo capítulo...que espero esté la próxima semana.**

**Muchas gracias a namile, katherineSN, karymoon, erradaenlavida, ballesterosslash, YAZMIN V, L44le, Gabriela18-97, 00Marie00, Vero Cullen, SoniaSalvatore y **** , por seguir y/o favoritear esta historia, mil cariños!**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, reclamo o sugerencia es bien recibido.**

******Cariños a todos/ as. **

******Cat**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

**DAMON POV**

A eso de las 5 de la mañana, el repiqueo del celular me despierta.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto medio dormido

- Damon – dice Lexi desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Rose está contigo?

Despierto completamente. Me siento en la cama – Pensé que estaría contigo – digo soltando un bufido de frustración – ¿llamaste al imbécil de Trevor? Quizás la llamó y ella cayó de nuevo

- Damon, Trevor se fue del país hace unas semanas... o eso creo, dudo que esté con él… Rose no me cogía el teléfono y hace una hora está apagado… Rose no hace estas cosas…

- Deja llamar a Slater para que averigüe donde está – digo poniéndome la camisa y acercándome al ordenador – te llamo en 5 minutos Lexi

- Avísame Damon, no he podido pegar ojo

- Lexi, tranquila, de seguro conoció a alguien y lo está pasando de ensueño mientras tú estas muerta de los nervios… te llamo al rato.

Le cuelgo a Lexi y busco en mis contactos a Slater. El tipo es un genio

- Slater… necesito que rastrees la señal de un móvil – suelto sin siquiera saludar

- Damon son las 5 de la mañana… ¿no puedes esperar hasta el horario de oficina? – dice con voz de sueño Slater

- Te pago lo que quieras… pero necesito que hagas esto ahora… que revises donde entró por ultima vez la señal a este móvil, ahora está apagado

- Bien, dame el número

- 1-785-555-2804 – dije mientras escuchaba del otro lado el sonido de las teclas del ordenador al ser presionadas

- Ok… buscando… este móvil esta a nombre de la señorita Rosemarie Cohan… la ultima llamada que entró en su celular fue del móvil de una tal Alexia Branson a las 3:56 am de hoy. La triangulación sugiere que la señorita Cohan estaba en la intersección de la 25 con Main... espera… la llamada anterior fue a las 3:54 am y estaba en la 25 con Fairmount… recorrió 2.6 km en 2 minutos… caminando no iba… owww

- No entiendo lo que dices Slater… en español por favor…

- ¿Estás cerca del ordenador?

- Sí

- Revisa la foto que va a entrar en tu correo

- ¿Un A6 negro, vidrios polarizados, sin patente?

- Por la hora y ubicación… en ese carro va Rose…

- Toma tus cosas, te veo en la oficina en 30 minutos – digo pasmado. Alguien se llevó a Rose.

Los 30 minutos más lentos de mi vida transcurrieron hasta que llegue a la oficina. Lexi y Stefan salieron en cuanto los llamé, por lo que llegan un par de minutos después que Slater. Revisamos las fotografías de la unidad operativa de control de tránsito. Es una suerte contar con un genio como Slater, puede obtener cualquier información que necesitemos. Si está en un ordenador, el puede obtenerla. Vemos como Rose se aleja del bar, camina un par de cuadras hasta que sale de la vista de la cámara. Revisando las demás, damos con el automóvil que se la llevó. Logramos seguir su rastro hasta Main con Orleans... el sitio del último fotoradar. Decido llamar a Coulson, trabaja en el FBI pero me debe un par de favores.

- Mas vale que sea bueno Salvatore, son las 6 de la mañana - dice Phil contestando con voz cabreada

- Necesito cobrarte un favor, Phillip...

- ¿Qué tan grande, Damon? No me digas que quieres seguir nuevamente a esa noviecita tuya...

- No... es peor... Alguien se llevó a Rose

- ¿Cómo que se la llevaron?

- No lo sé, estuve con ella hasta pasado la medianoche y no llego a su destino... por la ubicación GPS de su móvil vimos que la llevaban en un automóvil con los vidrios polarizados...

- Déjame especular... ¿un Audi probablemente del año y sin placas patentes?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No es la primera, Damon... han habido al menos 4 reportes de desapariciones, por las investigaciones realizadas dimos con un Audi con los vidrios polarizados... lamento dar malas noticias, pero los individuos desaparecen por un par días y después los encontramos

- ¿Dónde los encuentran Coulson? Me estas poniendo nervioso...

- El problema Damon… es que encontramos sus cuerpos… y así es poca la información que hemos obtenido.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- El asunto es el porque Damon, por lo general son traficantes menores, la agencia asume que son vendettas entre narcos

- Pero Rose no es narcotraficante, Phil. Llegó ayer de Inglaterra donde esta cursando un doctorado, y si tuviera esas actividades extracurriculares, lo sabría...

- Quizás se equivocaron de persona Damon

- ¿Crees que la encontraremos?

- Por su bien espero que la encontremos pronto. Antes de matar a los que se llevan los torturan Damon... son salvajes...

- Pero ¿saben quién está detrás de esto?

- Si lo supiéramos Damon tu amiga no habría desaparecido. Todas las pistas que están encaminadas a encontrar a los culpables nos llevan a un callejon sin salida... Siento no poder ayudarte más Damon... pero en estos momentos estamos atados de manos...

- Cualquier cosa que averigüen me la haces saber, Phil

- Deberías avisar a su familia...

- No tiene más familia... Espérame a la 10 en tu oficina, pondré la denuncia para que me informes lo que sabes. Quizás mis contactos puedan ser útiles.

- No guardes muchas esperanzas, Damon. Es poco probable que la encontremos antes que los que la tienen quieran que lo hagamos.

Mierda. Rose podría morir, y ni siquiera sabemos porqué motivo. Dudo seriamente que ella esté involucrada en algún tipo de narcotráfico... Miro a Lexi y Stefan que me miran interrogantes... y si...

- Slater... busca los datos que encuentres de Trevor Daniels - giro hacia Lexi - Lexi, tú tienes su número, ¿no?

- No entiendo para que quieres a Trevor...

- Es la única persona además de los presentes que conoce a Rose aquí. Quizás él se metió en algún lío, cosa que no dudo, y hayan cargado con Rose por su causa. Slater, revisa todo, cuentas corrientes, registro telefónico, movimiento de sus tarjetas, última ubicación... todo - a estas alturas ya desespero. Si algo le pasa a Rose...

- Pero que pasa con Rose, Damon... ¿que dijo Coulson?

- Que no es la primera...

- ¿Y?

- Nadie ha sobrevivido para contar que les ha sucedido.

Lexi llora desconsolada abrazando a Stefan. Slater me da una mirada de simpatía y se sumerge en el ordenador a buscar la información de Trevor. Largos 15 minutos pasan... Slater se gira en su silla y habla.

- Encontré a Trevor... pero no te va a gustar

- ¿Donde está el maldito?

- En el cementerio de Timberidge.

- ¿Qué hace allá? ¿Trabaja en un cementerio?

Slater gira la pantalla del ordenador para que podamos mirarla. El titular es de hace 2 semanas. En grandes letras rojas dice "Identificado el decapitado de Norfolk" seguida de una fotografía de un cuerpo cubierto con un plástico naranjo.

_"Como Trevor Daniels ha sido identificado esta tarde el individuo del cual se encontró torso y brazo izquierdo en las cercanías del parque Riverside. Mediante pruebas periciales, el laboratorio de criminalística logro reconstruir una huella dactilar para efectuar el reconocimiento. Recordemos que el macabro hallazgo del torso junto al brazo derecho fue hecho por un joven que paseaba a su perro. Sus extremidades inferiores fueron encontradas a 2 kilómetros del primer hallazgo. Su cabeza y brazo derecho no han sido encontrados aun"_

Era un cabronazo y rompió el corazón de Rose. Sin duda merecía sufrir un ápice de lo que hizo a Rose, pero saber que fue encontrado en tal calidad me parece sinceramente espantoso.

Pido a Stefan se lleve a Lexi a casa. Nada pueden hacer por ahora. Slater sigue trabajando en los archivos que ha "sacado" de las bases de datos del FBI. Las imágenes de lo que se encontró de Trevor son cruentas. El torso cuenta con una infinidad de laceraciones. Según el informe, además de faltar su cabeza y brazo, le extrajeron el corazón. En las fotografías se ve el corte en el pecho, seguramente donde debía estar su corazón. Todas esas heridas parecen hechas por un animal furioso. La maldad humana me sorprende.

Hay una persona que conoce el bajo mundo mejor que nadie, y podría orientarme. El padre Pierre. Lo conocí por Rose, ella sugirió que debía "acercarme a Dios" cuando murió mi padre. Conocí su obra. Ayuda a chicos y chicas a salir de la calle, tiene una casa de acogida. Coopero con su iglesia sagradamente, y no por que Dios me lo haya encomendado, la verdad nunca me acerqué a él, pero sí a Pierre.

La iglesia se alza majestuosa entre el suburbio que está emplazada. El padre Pierre no es el cura promedio. Si hay gresca entre bandas rivales, no duda en interponerse en su camino para que no se maten. Si es la policía la que amenaza con disparar, se pone frente a sus armas. Todos lo respetan.

Golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Son las 7.30 de la mañana, de seguro estará durmiendo.

- ¿Damon? ¿Qué haces tan temprano acá? – pregunta Pierre vestido aun con su pijama

- Es una emergencia Pierre… necesito que corras la voz… es Rose

- ¿Rosemarie? ¿Qué le pasó?

- La secuestraron Pierre… mira, no sé quienes son ni me interesa saberlo, sus negocios no me incumben… pero se llevaron a Rose, la quiero de vuelta… se la llevaron en un Audi A6 la madrugada de hoy. Creo que tiene que ver con la muerte de su ex novio, Trevor... lo descuartizaron y le sacaron el corazón. Necesito que llames a quien debas para correr la voz. Por intermedio tuyo entrego 10 millones de dólares a quien te la entregue sana y salva…

- Damon eso es muchísimo dinero…

- No me interesa Pierre, quiero a Rose de regreso… te dejo una fotografía por si la necesitan. Por favor… tú la conoces, sabes que es una maravillosa chica… por favor, ¡ayúdame!

A estas alturas suplicaba. Pierre no podía fallarme. No podía fallarnos. Rose era una chica con toda la vida pro delante. No podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera. Me dejó a solas frente al altar. 10 minutos más tarde regresó.

- Damon, tengo noticias… ya sé quien ordena las barridas en el Audi… pero dice que él no ordenó el secuestro de Rose ni es obra de su gente la muerte de Trevor... Ni siquiera tuve que mencionar tu recompensa. En una hora averiguará que sucedió… y en sus palabras… el culpable estará muerto en la puerta de la Iglesia antes de mañana a esta hora.

- Pero ¿Cómo está Rose?

- Damon, él no lo sabe, pero lo averiguará… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a la espera de noticias…

- Si le han tocado un cabello…

- Créeme, si le han tocado un solo cabello, morirán todos los involucrados

- Para ser religioso hablas muy fríamente de las ejecuciones…

- Damon… llevo mas de 30 años viviendo en este sitio… es mi hogar. A la mayoría de los peces gordos los conozco desde que eran unos críos, algunos de ellos pasaron por la casa de acogida de la Iglesia… les presté ayuda cuando más lo necesitaban y por ello me respetan. No tomo a la ligera nada, probablemente aquellos que mueran también serán parte de esos niños que pasaron por este sitio, pero así es la ley de la calle… Además, el "big boss" conoce a Rose… sabe que fue voluntaria del comedor de niños… y puede que le haya dicho que además es la prometida de uno de los principales benefactores de la obra… y eso ÉL lo respeta. Para él son familia.

- ¿Quién es "ÉL" Pierre?

- Damon… prefiero que no lo sepas… mientras menos personas sepan de él y quien es, mejor.

Comienza a repicar el teléfono de Pierre. Espero que sean noticias de Rose…

_- Entiendo hijo… muchas gracias… sí, se donde queda… lamento que haya sucedido todo esto… no, no te preocupes, has hecho suficiente. Gracias. Sí. Mañana. Adiós._

- ¿Y? – pregunto angustiado

- Ya sé donde está Rose… esta viva Damon

Abrazo a Pierre con todas mis fuerzas. Sin duda este _"big boss"_ arregló todo en tiempo record. La mirada del padre me hace reaccionar. Algo no va bien.

- ¿Cuándo podemos ver a Rose?

- Podemos ir ahora mismo… pero Damon…

- Pero que Pierre?

- La golpearon muy duro…

- Pero está viva

- Damon… Rose está en coma…

* * *

_**Mientras… al otro lado de la ciudad…**_

Shane se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando de reojo a Connor, quien le rogaba le dejara ir.

- Shane, por favor… no es lo que parece… - suplicaba Connor tosiendo sangre. Entre los presentes lo habían molido a patadas en el suelo. Shane no tenía piedad con él

- Nadie se mete con la familia Connor… la chica que te llevaste fue voluntaria del padre Pierre… ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – dijo Shane dando un puñetazo en las costillas ya maltrechas del tipo - Claro que no, me pasa por aceptar en esta operación a fuereños

- Shane… no lo sabía, ¡te lo juro! – señaló Connor sin ocultar el dolor que sentía

- ¿Y porque te la llevaste entonces Connor? Sabes que esas órdenes solo las doy yo… ¿Quién más estuvo contigo?

- Nadie Shane, lo hice solo… la aturdí con cloroformo y la lleve al muelle

- ¿Quién te dio la orden? – bufó cabreado Shane poniendo la hoja de su cuchillo en el cuello del malogrado tipo

- Nadie…

- ¿Cómo nadie? ¿Haces las cosas porque sí? – preguntó apretando la hoja en la piel de Connor

- Me pagaron… me pagaron

- ¿Quién?

De pronto, un silbido en el aire estremeció a los presentes. Una certera bala entró por la sien derecha de Connor, haciéndolo caer muerto al instante. Claramente esto se estaba complicando. Todos tomaron sus armas y se dispersaron por el almacén vacío. Shane salió escoltado y se metió rápidamente en el vehículo blindado, alejándose del sitio. Solo lamentaba no haberse enterado antes… quizás la chica no estaría tan malherida como la habían encontrado. ¿Y si quienes habían matado a su ex eran responsables del secuestro de la chica? Tendría que averiguar quien lo hizo para atar cabos... aunque puede que solo fuera una coincidencia. Ya en la madrugada enviaría el cuerpo a la entrada de la iglesia. Eso sería suficiente para enviar el mensaje. Nadie se mete con el padre Pierre y su gente… ni vive para contarlo.

* * *

**Uff… no pensaba escribir algo así… solo brotó mientras esperaba que le hicieran una endoscopía a mi hermana… El próximo será el fin de semana de Elena… también traerá un inesperado suceso para la chica… cada uno por su lado lo pasaran terrible… ¿algún día se reunirán? La verdad ahora no sé en que acabará todo esto… **

**00Marie00: Espero que este también te guste... es tremendo drama para el pobre de Damon... Cariños!**

**YAZMIN V: Siiii! Más adelante explicaré que pasó ahí entre Damon y Rebecca... Cualquiera se daría un tiro con una tipa así de loca y manipuladora... Lo de Spooky es por The X Files... a Mulder le llamaban así sus colegas del FBI, el chico que charla con Elena es fan de esa serie y por eso lo usa en su e-mail.**

**Kath: Gracias linda! Hoy no es un capítulo romántico ni divertido... nuestro pobre Damon lo paso horrible! :( Aunque aun no se si dejar vivir o morir a Rose... debo meditarlo un poco.**

**L44le: Gracias por tus ánimos! Elenita esta en una mala fase por culpa de malas experiencias... saldrá adelante! y que mejor incentivo que el guapetón desconocido! Obviamente habrá que pasar una poca penuria para llegar a eso, pero valdrá la pena**

**Sandy Petrova: Hola linda! Que gusto leerte por acá =) Te cuento, 1313 era un monito que venía en el msn que estaba sonriendo y subía y bajaba las cejas ;) Gracias por leer y comentar :)**

**Y eso por hoy. Como siempre... cualquier duda, reclamo o comentario es bien recibido.**

**Cariños**

**Cat.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Elena POV**

Domingo por la mañana… día de lavado, aseo y orden. No porque viva sola esta casa ha de ser un chiquero. Enciendo el computador de nuevo y nada de Mulder. ¿Será que no quiere hablar conmigo? Trato de imaginar como será Mulder, pero ya ni quiero cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que lo hago, el extraño de los ojos azules que me tumbó en el suelo aparece. Todavía no puedo creer que un simple guiño de ojos me tenga tan embobada. Cierro el computador y corro a preparar el desayuno: tostadas y café. Lo sé, no es nada elaborado y no requiere mucha ciencia… pero la verdad soy un asco en la cocina. Mas tarde iré de compras y traeré más comida congelada… es mi dieta básica desde que vivo sola. Al menos cuando tenía a Jeremy hacía el esfuerzo, aunque al final termináramos pidiendo comida china o pizza. Ahora que lo recuerdo, será mejor irme pronto al centro comercial… quiero tener un par de cosas para cuando Jeremy regrese.

Después de estar prácticamente todo el día fuera, de haber recorrido 3 centros comerciales y de haber pedido asesoría de Caroline, tengo una nueva computadora y una consola de videojuegos para Jer. Es mi hermanito, tengo que mimarlo.

Cuando llego a casa, realizo la rutina de siempre, abrir ventanas, poner a calentar los macarrones con queso, servirme un vaso grandote de coca-cola y sentarme a revisar los mensajes de voz en la contestadora. Todo normal: Dos ofrecimientos de créditos y una llamada equivocada. El cuarto mensaje llama mi atención. Una voz que me resulta extrañamente familiar suena por el aparatito.

_Hola, estoy buscando a la señorita Elena Gilbert. Mi nombre es Katherine Flemming y desearía contactarme con ella… es un asunto familiar. Mi número es el 1-866-907-5632._

Ni idea quien es Katherine Flemming ni que temas 'familiares' deba tratar conmigo. Mañana por la mañana la llamaré para ver que sucede.

Voy a la cama con mi computadora, para revisar los correos y no retrasarme. "S" me habla. Si, bloquee todo tipo de chat, salvo para Mulder. Me divierte hablar con él, y me hace reír con sus ocurrencias… aunque hoy está extrañamente críptico. Me ha hablado de la vida, de la muerte, de los sucesos inesperados y de la crudeza de la incertidumbre. Cuando le pregunté a que se refería con todo ello, me dijo que solo estaba algo cansado y que en ese estado hablaba sobre lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Hablamos como siempre cerca de una hora, y el sueño comienza a hacer mella en mí. Me despido de Mulder y me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Me fui de copas con Rose y jamás imaginé todo lo que sucedería. Alguien la secuestró. No sabemos porque. Rose ha estado un par de días hospitalizada porque la golpearon salvajemente. ¿Quién puede odiarla tanto como para hacerle ese daño?. El padre Pierre dice que su secuestro no esta ligado con la muerte de Trevor, lo que me inquieta… al menos con eso tenía una teoría… pero ahora no tengo nada. Solo espero que Rose se recupere para que nos diga que sucedió aquellas horas que estuvo perdida.

Según el médico su condición dejó de ser crítica. Ahora hay que esperar que ella despierte, y yo sé que lo hará. Hoy llamó a su móvil una mujer. Se identificó como su tía Toya. No sabía que tuviera una tía. Pido a Slater que investigue, y efectivamente aparece una Victoria "Toya" Cohan en la línea familiar de Rose. ¿Por qué nunca supe de ella? Se supone que debe estar por llegar, el viaje le ha de tomar cerca de 13 horas y me llamo antes de embarcar. Le dije a grandes rasgos que Rose llevaba un par de días en el hospital, no le adelanté nada, para no trastornarla y decidió tomar el primer vuelo desde Londres. Su tía es una mujer muy fuerte, es la única hermana de su padre y el único pariente vivo que le queda. Dijo que cuando estuviera en condiciones se llevaría a Rose con ella. Notó que algo iba mal cuando no la llamo para confirmarle su vuelo… una lástima conocerla en estas penosas condiciones.

Me he pasado el fin de semana a su lado. Es lo menos que le debo, es mi única amiga y debo acompañarla en este momento. Mato el tiempo con mi teléfono, contesto correos, charlo un rato, busco información. Casi se cumplen 48 horas desde que Rose fue dejada en la entrada del hospital, el médico dijo que en las primeras 36 horas se vería su evolución y ha sido satisfactoria. Odio verla así, tendida en la cama, como durmiendo… podría pensar solo eso, que esta descansando después de una noche de charla con Lexi… pero no es así, tiene vendas en la cabeza y moretones en su rostro, que se replican a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tiene un par de costillas fracturadas y el hombro dislocado, en teoría de Phil, por la resistencia que opuso al ser llevada. En sus uñas tenía restos biológicos de su agresor. Esa es la Rose que conozco, una luchadora. Con lo poco que se pudo rescatar del adn presente bajo sus uñas se dio con el perfil de un tipo… Connor Jordan. Misteriosamente su cuerpo fue encontrado la madrugada de ayer, golpeado y con un tiro en la cabeza frente a la Iglesia de Pierre. Phil aun no se lo explica, y no soy quien para destruir sus teorías.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran estar peor, alguien entró en la oficina de Stefan. Se llevaron el poco dinero que había en la caja fuerte, lo cual realmente no es importante, pero destruyeron todo el mobiliario. Con suerte se salvaron dos maceteros y un piso. No hay registros de la cámara de seguridad ni huellas ni nada. Parece que en mi familia estamos con una racha de terrible mala suerte…

* * *

**Elena POV**

El despertador suena en mi velador, mostrándome que son las 8 de la mañana. Buena hora para levantarme y organizar mi día. Tomo una breve ducha, me pongo mi buzo amarillo y empiezo a ordenar. A las 9.30 recuerdo la llamada que debo hacer. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número que anote en la libreta. Un timbre… dos… al cuarto voy a colgar. Una voz agitada desde el otro lado de la línea me recibe.

_- ¿Hola?_

- Hola, soy Elena Gilbert, ayer me dejaste un mensaje en mi contestadora – un silencio rotundo se percibe - ¿Hola? Señorita Flemming?

_- Hola Elena… disculpa, jamás pensé que oiría tu voz… pensé que nunca te iba a encontrar_

- ¿Encontrarme de que?

_- ¿Naciste el 22 de junio de 1989?_

- No veo donde quiere llegar con esto señorita Flemming

Logro escuchar un suspiro pesado _– Por favor, es importante… naciste el 22 de junio de 1989?_

- Sí, pero no entiendo que significa todo esto…

_- Elena, tenemos que vernos_

-¿Qué? Estas loca… dame una buena razón para acceder a lo que me estas pidiendo…

_- Es complicado charlar sobre esto por teléfono Elena_

- Trata de hacerlo menos complicado Katherine, porque yo no tengo intención de reunirme con una extraña que dice tener temas familiares que hablar conmigo

_- Elena… soy tu hermana…_

La conversación se ha repetido en mi mente desde la mañana… ¿será posible que tenga una hermana? Trato de buscar algo que me haga comprender… saco del ático las cajas de papá y mamá. ¿Encontraré algo que me lleve a la verdad? ¿Por qué creer a una extraña y no a mis padres? Nunca me dieron un motivo para desconfiar… dudo que mamá permitiera que le arrebataran a una hija, o que papá haya tenido otra familia… pero ¿Cómo sabia mi fecha de nacimiento esta chica? Y no preguntó por Jeremy… preguntó directamente por mi… papeles de la consulta, documentos de la sociedad histórica, incluso algunos dibujos de Jeremy y míos de nuestra época preescolar. Sonrío al ver una caja con los regalos del día del padre y de la madre que hicimos con Jer cada año. No sabía que los habían conservado. Bajo del entretecho cubierta de polvo, y mi rostro se siente tirante. Claro, entre el polvillo y mis lágrimas una gruesa máscara de barro decora mis mejillas.

No quiero hacer el programa hoy… quiero aovillarme en mi cama, comer helado y llorar… llorar por no saber que hacer. Llamo a Ric… entre sollozos le digo que no puedo hacer el programa de hoy… por fortuna pueden pasar algún especial antiguo, total, nadie lo notará, no respondo llamadas en vivo, así que será muchísimo más sencillo. Ric está preocupado. Quiere venir a mi casa. ¡Ni loca! Jamás he invitado a nadie a mi casa, nadie puede perturbar mi lugar… bueno, Katherine lo hará mañana… ¿qué hago? Ric me pidió que al menos contestase los correos electrónicos… ya lo haré en cuanto finalice mi programa.

Duermo un rato, las imágenes de dos niñas persiguen mi sueño… una soy yo… y la otra no tiene rostro… ¡joder! Todo esto es demasiado… miro el reloj, son las 2 de la mañana. Mierda… no escuché el programa… bueno, supongo que los correos me darán pistas sobre cual especial se emitió ayer. Abro el correo y veo con alivio que solo tengo 4 correos. Contesto rápidamente y cuando voy a presionar la X para cerrar el navegador, de pronto suena mi ventanita amiga… y sí… aparece Mulder.

_2:31 *Scully, tan tarde conectada… ¿te pasó algo? Hoy repitieron tu especial de la muerte de Manzarek… me pareció extraño que hicieras otro especial, hasta que preste mayor atención y noté que era el mismo de mayo… ¿estás bien?_

¿Estar bien? ¿Estoy bien? No… tengo 24 años y me acabo de enterar que tengo una hermana a quien no conocía… estoy jodidamente bien… ¿qué contesto a su pregunta? ¿Palabras de cortesía? ¿Un cortés "estoy bien"? que se joda el mundo y que me perdone Mulder pero necesito desahogarme

_2:34 '* La verdad no estoy bien Mulder… me enteré de algo que pone de cabeza todo mi mundo tal y como lo conozco… tanto que no creo ser capaz de hacer el programa hasta averiguar todo'_

_2:35 * Todos necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros mismos cuando las cosas se salen de control, Scully. Espero sinceramente que todo se resuelva a tu favor, para escuchar tu hermosa voz en la radio._

_2:37 '* No sé como podría resolverse a mi favor, Mulder. ¿Has sentido que tu vida entera ha sido una mentira y que un extraño te abra los ojos?'_

_2:38 * No exactamente así, pero puedo comprender como te sientes…_

_2:41 '* Nadie puede hacerlo Mulder… estoy en el fondo y no sé que hacer para salir… me falta el aire'_

_2:42 * Hey, Sheena, no hay nada que pueda ser tan terrible como para que no puedas salir a flote. La vida da muchas vueltas, te puede golpear mil veces, pueden sucederte cosas terribles, has pasado por la pérdida de tus padres y has salido adelante… recuerda que tienes personas que te admiran, cuéntame entre ellas, cuando necesites hablar con alguien, solo enciende el chat… _

_2:47 * ¿Scully?_

_2:58 * ¿Estás ahí? _

_3:07 * Por favor dime que estás bien…_

_3:10 * ¿Scully?_

_3:11 '*Perdón Mulder… creo que estuve fuera por un tiempo'_

_3:12 * Como que "estuviste fuera"? te pasó algo?_

_3:15 '*Creo que me dormí… no sé… me voy a acostar Mulder… gracias por escucharme… o leerme…'_

_3:16 *Por favor escríbeme mañana, quiero saber que estás bien_

_3:17 '* Estaré bien Mulder, lo prometo'_

_3:18 * No estaré tranquilo hasta que me escribas, Scully_

_3:19 '*Lo haré Mulder, te escribiré mañana. Gracias por todo. Buenas noches'_

A veces es bueno sentir que le interesas a alguien. Aunque se haya hecho una imagen distinta de mi. Probablemente cree que soy una motoquera en pantalones y chaqueta de cuero, cubierta de tatuajes, como me dijo mi tía Jenna que me había descrito su ex Patrick. Jamás me ha interesado lo que piense la gente de mí ni de mi apariencia… pero… ¿qué haré cuando Mulder quiera conocerme de verdad? No creo que sea su intención… ¿o si? Por primera vez en mi vida desearía ahogarme en alcohol para olvidar todo esto. Mejor trataré de dormir, mañana será un largo día.

* * *

***Por no poner los POV induje a error en quien recordaba qué, por ello me edito***

Y bien... ¿qué les parece? Trataré de actualizar la próxima semana, prometo solemnemente tratar de hacerlo... aunque domingo inicio celebraciones con mi cumpleaños y finalizo la próxima semana con fiestas patrias... lo cual significa fondas, asado y empanadas! Ahora, gracias a los acontecimientos de 11 de septiembre en mi país (que significan cortes de luz y barricadas a manos de mocosos que ni siquiera eran proyecto para el año '73) adelanté un poco en el fanfic (gracias a la maravillosa batería de larga duración en mi pc)... aunque aun quiero hacer modificaciones... Dejo de divagar y vamos con los comentarios:

**00Marie00: Siento haberte descolocado! deje una notita en tus mensajes privados :) Y bien, mas adelante todo tomará aun más forma, lo juro! Gracias por pasarte por acá**

**YAZMIN V: Queda algo de drama antes de que el encuentro suceda... pero se vendrá realmente bueno después de eso... solo un poquito de paciencia linda!**

**Kath: ¿Así que viendo Fringe? Es una muuuuy buena serie! cambió plenamente mi opinión de Joshua Jackson, pues solo lo recordaba como Pacey en Dawson's Creek... y debo decir que amo con locura y pasión a Walter! si es tan apapachable!... bien, creo que me estoy desviando... sí! Creo que tantos años de ver Bones, CSI y un par de series mas me están pasando la cuenta... y siii Shane tenia que ser ese, porque el otro que rondaba mi cabeza para llevar tal papel era Klaus... lo cual lo alejaría mas de Caroline y la verdad juntos, me parecen épicos... Ahora introduje a Katherine, y no será tan mala como en la serie... es más, será un buen apoyo para Elena cuando la tormenta acabe... Besos linda! Nos estamos leyendo!**

**dlopm: Gracias por escribir! En algún momento se le pasara algo la timidez ;) Y Damon... es el Damon adorable que se esta mostrando de a poquito en la serie... Y siguiendo tu petición no voy a matar a Rose, pensaba hacerlo pero por ti no lo haré. Me gustaba su personaje, era buena amiga para Damon, aunque su papel en Supernatural lo odie rotundamente y en The Walking Dead me parece que no es ni fu ni fa... pero bueno, aquí lo hace bien y es un buen soporte para nuestro pobre y sufrido Damoncito :)**

**Sandy Petrova: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! creo que me he inspirado, porque tengo el esqueleto de lo que será esto... y se viene bueno... con respecto a lo de tu consulta resuelta de nada! te cuento de paso que el 3131 es el mismo 1313 pero la carita va de cabeza jajaja. Y si, se hará esperar un poco (no mucho) el encuentro de Damon y Elena, creo que en el capítulo 11 más o menos se producirá. Todas las preguntas que te estás planteando son las que espero todos pensaran... así es más divertido ir avanzando para descubrir que sucede. Cariñotes grandes para ti!**

**Aprovecho de agradecer también a Soly13, dlopm y martagh que están siguiendo esta historia **

**Y como es costumbre, cualquier duda, reclamo o sugerencia son bien recibidos ;) basta que lo dejen en el cuadrito de abajo... sus comentarios son galletitas de premio para los autores de fics... no lo olviden!**

**Cat.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

Una hora. En una hora mi timbre sonará y mi vida puede dar un vuelco radical. No estoy de ánimo para la radio, así que avisé a Ric que me tomaré una semana de mis vacaciones. Pensé que se enojaría, pero lo tomó con calma. Matt me va a suplir. Sabe tanto o más que yo sobre música… sobre todo tipo de música.

Estoy en la cocina tomando un café. No puedo comer nada, todo lo vomito. Mis nervios están de punta, mi estomago rechaza todo. Esta angustia es horrible. ¿Habrá sido correcto invitar a esta chica a mi casa?, bueno, tengo el teléfono con discado directo al 911, si algo sale mal, basta que la llame.

10 minutos. Un automóvil aparca en la calle frente a mi casa. Me asomo a mirar por la ventana. Una chica de largo, rizado y castaño cabello baja. Lleva unas enormes gafas de sol, y esta vestida muy bonita. Lleva un vestido azul marino y stilettos negros. Parece una modelo, de seguro se perdió. Toca mi puerta y me acerco a abrir.

- Hola – dice mirándome fijamente

- Hola – respondo mecánicamente - ¿buscas a alguien?

- De hecho sí… Soy Katherine

Estoy petrificada. No es posible que esta chica sea mi hermana. Le pido que entre a la casa, así podemos conversar con tranquilidad. Le ofrezco algo de beber, me pide agua. De pronto siento que debería haber tratado de vestirme mejor. Mejor no, soy así y no me disfrazaré por nadie. Nos observamos durante largo rato. Hasta que ella me habla.

- Tienes los ojos de mamá – me dice mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

- Mi madre tenía los ojos verdes – suelto sin mirarla

- No, Elena, hablo de tu madre biológica… nuestra madre… Isobel

- Katherine, no sé de quien o que me estas hablando, ni siquiera se como es que crees que soy tu hermana, es cosa de mirarnos…

Katherine soltó una risita – Elena… somos gemelas idénticas… somos iguales, aunque te escondas detrás de ese buzo y esas gafas… aunque debo decir que yo uso los frenillos por detrás… demora más tiempo, pero no se me ven… - dice alejándose de la conversación - estoy desvariando… a lo que voy es ambas nacimos aquí en Virginia, el 22 de junio de 1989. Nuestra madre es Isobel Flemming. Encontré en casa estos documentos hace dos meses y empecé a buscarte.

Tomo los documentos que me entrega. En ellos, Isabel Flemming figura como madre de "Elena Flemming" y en el siguiente documento la entrega en adopción… oh Dios… a Miranda Gilbert y Grayson Gilbert…

Soy adoptada…

Papá y mamá no son papá ni mamá… soy hija de una mujer a la que no conozco y no me quiso a su lado… si no, no me habría regalado… las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro… necesito saber si esto es verdad…

- …¿Por qué Isobel se deshizo de mi? – pregunto queriendo entender

- Porque no podía hacerse cargo de ambas Elena… tenía 17 años cuando nacimos… aunque supongo que nunca dejó de pensar en ti… encontré una caja en la que guardaba cartas dirigidas a ti… no sabía si las querrías leer, así que las dejé en el auto… yo no las he leído, son tuyas

- ¿Por qué no vino ella? ¿Por qué te manda a ti? – digo tratando de sacar la voz… mis sollozos me hacen sonar mas pequeña

- Elena… mamá murió hace 6 meses… estuvo hospitalizada cerca de un año… cuando encontré los papeles recordé y tuvieron sentido muchas cosas que me dijo… 

_Hospital de Stanford, 7 meses atrás_

_Mamá lleva hospitalizada 10 meses, 18 días y 4 horas. Sí, llevo la cuenta. Es mi única familia, mi único soporte. Las últimas semanas ha estado medicada permanentemente, lo que hace muy difícil hablar con ella._

_Entro a su habitación, la mejor habitación del sitio, puedo pagarla y nada es demasiado para ella. Si estoy donde estoy es por ella. Por su esfuerzo, su dedicación y apoyo._

_- Mamá… ¿Cómo estás?_

_Me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – debí haberla buscado… dile que me perdone – dijo mamá muy lento. Hasta hablar le cansa_

_- ¿De quien hablas mamá?_

_Su llanto me impresionó. Siempre ha sido una mujer muy fuerte. Ahora se ve frágil tirada en la cama, y llora… no puedo hacer nada para detenerla. Me pide una y otra vez que la perdone. Que siempre me amó… no comprendo._

- Después de su muerte me había quedado sola, hasta que revisando las cosas que tenía en su casa encontré con estos documentos… eres la única familia que me queda, Elena… éramos solo mamá y yo… y ahora sin ella me quedé totalmente sola…

- ¿Nunca te habló de mi? ¿De su otra hija?

- Creo que pensó que tendría tiempo para hacerlo…

Miro mis manos… están juntas y temblando. Las lágrimas mojan mi polerón.

- Katherine, esto es mucho para mi digerir… tengo dudas, tengo miedo…

- Pregunta a Miranda y Grayson. De seguro ellos te dirán la verdad

- Ojalá pudiera Katherine, pero murieron cuando tenía 16…

- Elena, perdóname – dijo mientras se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos – no lo sabía… investigué sobre ti, pero no sabía de su muerte…

- No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho – dije ahogando un sollozo – ¿podemos continuar en otro momento? Necesito estar sola… ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

- Si Elena, no te preocupes… ¿puedo volver el viernes? Debo volar a Washington en dos horas si quiero volver a tiempo… pero puedo estar de vuelta el viernes al mediodía.

- Si Katherine. Te espero el viernes. ¿Puedes dejarme las cartas de que me hablaste?

- Claro… ¡son tuyas!

Salimos de casa y la acompañé a su auto. Me entregó un montón de sobres atados con una cinta rosa. En la primera pude ver en caligrafía muy bonita _"Para mi hija Elena"_. Me despedí de Katherine y volví a mi casa. Una hora y mi vida se volvió de cabeza.

Entré en mi habitación y me senté frente a mi tocador. Me detengo a observar mi rostro… es su rostro… aunque mis ojos son ligeramente mas claros que los de ella… mi cabello es lacio… mis labios mas abultados, por los roces con los brackets… somos un calco… aunque ella se ve hermosa… ¿me veré yo así también?

Tomo las cartas y abro la última del paquete. Esta fechada el 24 de junio de 1989. 

"_Querida hija:_

_Hoy tomé la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Tuve que desprenderme de ti. Te llevé 9 meses en mi vientre, junto a tu hermanita… han pasado dos días desde el parto y solo uno desde que te fuiste con tu nueva familia… por favor, no me odies… no quiero defender lo indefendible, pero es la mejor opción para ti hijita… naciste más débil que tu hermanita, y yo no tengo el dinero suficiente para darte la atención médica que necesitas. Perdóname hijita… pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para ti. Los Gilbert son una maravillosa pareja, sé que te cuidarán como si fueras propia… ellos no pueden ser padres y tú les darás la oportunidad de serlo. Ellos te darán una vida mejor a la que puedo ofrecerte… espero poder estrecharte nuevamente entre mis brazos y pedirte perdón hija… solo espero que tú me puedas perdonar._

_Tu mamá, Isobel."_

La letra es bastante irregular, y algunas palabras están difusas. Supongo que lloraba mientras escribía. Era solo una niña cuando me tuvo. No puedo parar mis lágrimas… mamá me dijo que cuando nací hubo complicaciones y estuve 3 meses hospitalizada porque tenía un problema en la faringe que tuvieron que operar… y es la cicatriz que tengo en el cuello… me dijo que era tan pequeña que temían que muriera en la operación, pero que fui muy fuerte y mi recuperación fue total.

Tomo el resto de las cartas y las dejo ordenadas sobre el escritorio. Debo tratar de despejarme. Entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua calme mi adolorido cuerpo. En momentos como estos me gustaría tener a Jer acá… él me abrazaría y no haría preguntas que no puedo contestar. El teléfono de mi casa comienza a sonar. Corro a atender. Es ¿Caroline?

_- Hola ¿Elena?_

- Caroline… - ¿de donde sacó mi número?

_- Elena, Ric me dijo que te fuiste de vacaciones, pero no le creí… ¿estás bien? Ha estado llamando todo el día un chico preguntando por Sheena Blood, que estaba muy preocupado que te hubiese pasado algo…_

Sonrío, por primera vez este día. De seguro es Mulder. Caroline sigue hablando de que tiene una voz impresionante, que casi se le cayeron las bragas solo al escucharlo…

- Caroline, han pasado muchas cosas, pero cuando esté lista para hablarlas te llamaré. Si vuelve a llamar el chico… mejor, no le digas nada, yo me ocupo.

_- Elena, sabes que lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo…_

- Lo sé, gracias Caroline. Si ves a Matt dile que agradezco que me supla en el programa…

_- ¡Con gusto! ¡Le iré a decir de inmediato!_

Sonrío… esos dos, siguen sin dar el paso – Caroline… creo que le gustas – le digo sin rodeos

Siento el sonido de una taza estrellándose en el piso

- Caroline ¿Estás bien?

_- ¿Estás segura Elena?_

- Para ser la doctora corazón, no aplicas en tu vida tus propios consejos…

_- Lo invitaré a por una copa… hablamos después Elena, llámame cualquier cosa…_

- Claro Caroline… gracias por llamarme…

_- Para eso están las amigas… bye Elena_

- Adiós Caroline

Caroline… creo que ahora me simpatiza. Recuerdo la promesa que hice a Spooky anoche… busco el computador e inicio sesión. Lo veo conectado y decido escribirle de inmediato…

_16:37 '*Mulder, estoy bien'_

_16:36 * Menos mal que apareces, estaba preocupado_

Es agradable sentir que alguien se preocupa tanto… Es casi tan sobreprotector como Jer…

_16:38 * Me dijeron en la radio que estabas de vacaciones_

_16:39 '* Digamos que los acontecimientos me han superado… y pedí la semana libre…'_

_16:39 '* Así que fuiste tú quien llamó incansablemente a la radio'_

_16:41 * No me culpes, estaba preocupado_

_16:42 '*Te lo agradezco… en serio'_

_16:44 * ¿Qué te tiene tan mal Scully? ¿Puedo ayudarte?_

_16:47 '* Nadie puede hacerlo… no es algo que vaya a desaparecer…'_

_16:48 * ¿Es muy terrible?_

_16:49 '* Tanto como que me enteré a mis 24 años que soy adoptada…'_

_16:51 * ¿Tus padres te lo dijeron?_

Mis padres… ojalá me hubieran dicho algo… o lo hubieran negado… simplemente… ojalá estuvieran aquí…

_16:53 '* No… ellos no me dijeron nada'_

_16:54 * ¿Les pediste una explicación?_

_16:55 '* Aunque se las pidiera… murieron hace 8 años'_

_16:56 * Lo siento mucho…_

_16:58 '* No más que yo, Mulder'_

_17:01 * Yo también perdí a mis padres… así que te entiendo_

_17:02 '*Lo siento Mulder… yo no sabía'_

_17:03 * No tenías como, ni siquiera sabemos como nos llamamos en realidad, pero supongo que tu no vas a revelarme tu nombre, ¿me equivoco?_

_17:05 '* No te equivocas…'_

_17:06 * Me gustaría poder abrazarte ahora y susurrarte que todo estará bien… creo que yo también necesito un abrazo_

Uff… y a mi me encantaría que estuviese aquí… no, no, saca esas ideas de tu mente Elenita, que si te ve de seguro correrá despavorido…

_17:09 '*Gracias… de verdad gracias, me ayuda mucho charlar contigo'_

_17:10 * ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_17:13 '* No se que puedo hacer… con mis padres muertos y mi madre biológica muerta, no puedo pedir muchas explicaciones'_

_17:14 * ¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_17:15 '* Esa es la mejor parte… resulta que tengo una hermana gemela'_

_17:22 * ¿Gemela?_

_17:23 '* Según ella somos idénticas, pero por más que miro mi espejo no me veo nada como ella'_

_17:25 * De seguro tu debes ser más hermosa_

_17:27 '* Si, claro Mulder'_

_17:28 * Para mi ya lo eres…_

_17:29 '* Si me conocieras no dirías eso'_

_17:31 * Déjame conocerte_

_17:32 '*Algún día… debo irme, tengo que pensar que haré con todo esto'_

_17:33 *Pídele ayuda a algún familiar… algún amigo cercano de tus padres… ellos podrán orientarte al menos… si necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo pídemela, en serio_

_17:34 '* ¿Acaso tienes nexos con la mafia Mulder? Peligroso…'_

_17:35 * No con la mafia, pero tengo gente que puede averiguar lo que quieras…_

_17:36 '* ¿Y si quiero saber quien eres tú?_

_17:37 * Basta que me lo pidas y te llevo al sitio que quieras a cenar… piénsalo_

_17:38 '* Tan romántico Mulder… quizás algún día lo piense. Tengo que irme… gracias por todo, como siempre'_

_17:39 * de nada Sheena… ya sabes donde estoy… me mandas un e-mail si no estoy conectado… te contestaré de inmediato_

_17:40 '* Claro, como si creyera que andarás todo el día pendiente del computador'_

_17:41 * Eres muy graciosa… me llegaría la notificación al móvil_

¡Idiota! No todo el mundo tiene un fósil por celular… en realidad nunca había pensado en esto… podría hacerme de uno para charlar cuando quiera con él…

_17:42 '*Lo sé, te estaba tomando el pelo…ahora si me desconecto… adiós Mulder'_

_17: 43 * Adiós Scully._

Duermo un poco mas tranquila sabiendo que hay alguien pensando en mi bienestar… aunque sea imposible, siento que le importo… 

* * *

**AVISO: Chic s aviso que estaré inactiva un par de semanas, pero volveré!**

**Martagh: Gracias por escribir linda! Si, creéme que me pican las manos por escribirlo, pero hay que hacer un par de cosas antes, Damon no es tonto y habrá un suceso que gatillará que se conozcan...**

**YAZMINV: Sí! Al menos tiene a Mulder para acompañarla en este mal momento... si está tan sola la pobre! necesita su pepe grillo, aunque sea virtual!**

**DianaGabby1116: Linda! gracias :) Si, digamos que Kath no será tan malvada como era en la serie, quizas produzca uno que otro problema, pero la verdad no serán buscados por ella. El verdadero mal tiene otro rostro! Ahora me quedo clarito lo de tus cambios de nombres, no tenía idea que se podía ingresar con twitter XD**

**Sandy Petrova: Siii a mi también me agrada Rose, y no será ningún obstáculo, es más, puede ser de ayuda ;) Katherine no sera como en la serie, en la serie todo lo ha hecho por protegerse (primero ella) pero acá tiene una hermana, su única familia en el mundo, así que realmente no está tan solita, lo que la hará menos perversa. Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, es realmente grato ver que se interesan por tus escrito, y muchísimas gracias por tu saludo de cumpleaños :)**

**Kath: Mi niña! Ves? tuve que editarme, disculpa por provocarte confusión. Son importantes los POV! También me agrada Rose (aunque en supernatural quería matar a Bela Lugosi) aunque claro, sabiendo su historia, era mas que justificado su nivel de bitch! Solo será una buena amiga para Damoncito, nada más... Espero muy ansiosa tu fic de Fringe! Mil gracias por tu saludo de cumple ;) Nos estamos leyendo, espero pronto!**

**Como siempre, dudas, sugerencias y reclamos son bien recibidos!**

**Mil cariños**

**Cat.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

La charla con Mulder la verdad me sirvió demasiado. No solo mejoró mi ánimo, sino que también logró que pensara las cosas con mayor claridad. Ahora voy de camino a un restaurant en Raleigh. Casi tres horas de viaje, pero valdrá la pena... espero... Almorzaré con Jenna… si alguien puede confirmar la historia de Katherine, de seguro será ella. Aparco mi coche en el estacionamiento del sitio y entro. Respiro profundamente, buscando fuerzas para lo que seguramente será este encuentro. Tomo con fuertemente mi nuevo móvil entre las manos, buscando el mágico apoyo de Mulder. Sí… me compré un nuevo aparatito solo para tener a mano mi chat con él, obviamente asesorada por Caroline… aunque no lo pedí en "rosa caliente" como ella me sugería. Opté por uno negro. Sí, lo sé. No soy tan atrevida…

Me siento en una mesa alejada de la vista del público general. Falta casi un cuarto de hora para que Jenna aparezca… pido un café cargado y tomo el aparatito en mis manos para inspeccionarlo… leo el manual para ver como se configuran las cuentas de correo electrónico. ¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo encontré! Ingreso mi usuario y contraseña… y voilà!

_12:45 '*Hola Mulder… estoy siguiendo tu consejo'_

_12:46 * Scully, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué consejo?_

_12:49 '*Estoy buscando información… la hermana de mi madre… ella podría decirme la verdad…'_

Maldito tecladito minúsculo… demoro mil años en escribir una frasecita… y ni hablar del corrector automático… manual… quitar corrector automático… LISTO! Sonrío satisfecha, el aparatito no me ganó

_12:51 *¿Estás segura que es eso lo que quieres? Tengo otras maneras de averiguar las cosas por ti_

_12:55 '*Tengo los papeles de la adopción… he hablado con mi hermana… solo quiero saber porque nadie me dijo nada…'_

En realidad quiero saber todo… por qué me adoptaron, por qué no me dijeron, por qué precisamente a mí… por qué esconderme la verdad… muchos por qués…

_12:57 *Entiendo. Y esta tía ¿sabrá?_

_13:00 '*Es lo más seguro, Jenna fue nuestra tutora hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y ella pudo volver a su doctorado de psicología en la UNC. Si hay una persona en la que mi madre confiaría es ella… Te dejo que viene llegando. Te cuento más tarde'_

_13:01 *Vale, suerte!_

Jenna entra al restaurant. Se ve tal y como la vi la última vez hace dos años. Me observa con su enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Elena! Me sorprendió gratamente tu llamado… hace mucho que no nos veíamos

- Lo sé Jenna…

- Ahora cuéntame ¿qué es eso tan misterioso que tenías que preguntarme?

- Prefiero que comamos antes de tener esta conversación…

- Vale, como quieras… pero dime, ¿has sabido de Jeremy?

- Si, se supone que llega en tres semanas

- Wow! Como pasa el tiempo… ¿se quedará siempre en Mystic Falls? Pueden venir a mi casa también

- Viene por una semana, después se va a Madrid, aun no sé por cuanto tiempo…

- Vaya, así que le ha ido realmente bien.

- Supongo…

El mesero llega con nuestros pedidos y comemos en absoluto silencio. Conozco a Jenna y sé que sabe que algo va mal.

- Bien Elena… suelta lo que tengas que decir…

- No sé como endulzar esto Jenna

- No lo endulces, solo suéltalo

- Ok… ¿soy adoptada? Confío en que me digas la verdad Jenna

Jenna me mira con una cara que mezcla el asombro y el cargo de conciencia por no haber hablado en su momento.

- ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?... Pensé que éramos más cercanas que eso

- Elena, no… - balbuceó Jenna – me pidieron que no lo hiciera

- ¡No quiero escucharlo!

- Elena, perdón…

- ¿Perdón? Perdón las pinzas Jenna. ¿Sabes lo terrible que es enterarte de esta verdad de boca de tu hermana gemela?

Jenna se atoró con el postre - ¿Hermana gemela? ¿Tienes una hermana gemela?

- Bueno al menos no soy la única sorprendida… - digo arrojándole dagas con la mirada - vive en California

- Elena, no sabía que tuvieses una hermana gemela… pensé que solo eras tú

- Pues no… no soy solo yo ahora… - le digo sacando los papeles de adopción de mi bolsa y extendiéndoselos - ¿Por qué Jenna? ¿Por qué ocultarme la verdad?

- Se supone que te contarían todo cuando tuvieras edad Elena, pero te juro que no tenía ni idea que tuvieras una hermana – dice mientras lee aquellos papeles que pusieron mi vida de cabeza.

- Si, apareció porque encontró los documentos de mi adopción en casa de su madre… pero no se como encaja con mis pad- Miranda y Grayson…

- Está bien Elena, ellos te quisieron como a su hija, ellos son tus padres…

- Porque no decir nada Jenna, ¿Por qué?

- Fue una promesa que hicimos Elena… se supone que sería tu padre quien te contaría la verdad cuando cumplieras 18 años…

- Y Grayson no pudo por razones obvias – digo bajando la mirada

- No Grayson… tu padre biológico…

- No te entiendo… ¿me estás diciendo que mi padre biológico estaba de acuerdo con mentirme descaradamente y pretendía soltar esta bomba al cumplir 18? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

- Tampoco pudo Elena… y ¿para que darte aquel dolor? Tus padres, o los que conociste como tus padres habían muerto… y tu padre biológico también… mejor solo dos padres muertos que tres…

- Ahora son cuatro Jenna. Isobel, mi madre biológica también murió

-Ow… no lo sabía Elena… lo siento…

- ¿Lo sientes? Pues yo lo siento más Jenna… tengo cuatro padres, todos ellos muertos… la única familia que me queda es Jeremy y tú… y probablemente tampoco sean mi familia

- Bueno… sigo siendo tu tía Elena, sabes que siempre te amaré como a una hija… y Jeremy… bueno Jeremy es un poco más complejo…

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso Jenna? ¿Qué no me estás contando?

- ¿Recuerdas que Grayson siempre te contaba de su hermano?

- Lo recuerdo Jenna… pero ¿Qué pinta el tío John aquí?

- Bueno… John… John es tu padre, Elena – dijo Jenna soltando un suspiro

_**Mystic Falls, 1998**_

_- Elena, mira… este es mi hermano John – decía papá mostrándome fotografías de un chico trigueño de ojos verdes. _

_-¿Por qué el tío John no viene papá? – con nueve años apenas comprendía la vida, menos aun la muerte…_

_El tío John había muerto cuando yo tenía 3 años, eran nulos los recuerdos que tenía de él, si no fuera por las fotografías que papá se esmeraba en mostrarme cada cierto tiempo, no sabría de su existencia. Hay un montón de fotografías aun por la casa: hay en las que juega conmigo, las de mis primeros cumpleaños y navidades, en algunas estamos de paseo por el parque, y la que me encanta, ambos tomando helado donde Clark… tenía tan solo 20 años cuando murió… _

_Cuando tuve un poco más de edad, papá me contó como sucedieron las cosas. El tío John trabajaba de noche en un local de comida rápida desde los 17 años. A los 19 ya estaba en la Universidad de Mystic Falls estudiando periodismo, y compaginaba sus estudios con el trabajo a tiempo parcial en este local. Un día, tras un largo turno… unos tipos entraron al local. Exigieron lo recaudado, mientras le apuntaban a la cajera. Como ella se puso muy nerviosa el tío John salió en su ayuda… al parecer reconoció a uno de los ladrones, que iban con pasamontañas… y al parecer el ladrón también se dio cuenta que fue descubierto… porque le disparó a sangre fría… El tío John le dijo un nombre a la cajera antes de morir: Shane… Supe, por papá, que estaba condenado a 10 años por el robo con homicidio de mi tío. _

- Ahora entiendo…

- ¿Qué entiendes Elena?

- Porque papá me hablaba tanto del tío John… siempre pensé que porque era su único hermano…

- El quería que recordases a John de una manera u otra, Elena… John era un buen tipo Elena, te amaba con locura… se esforzó cuando termino la escuela, claro ya tenia una beca de deportes para estudiar en la universidad… rechazó propuestas de la Universidad de Boston… no quería alejarse de ti… Grayson jamás le exigió dinero para tu mantención, pero aun así John se deslomaba en aquel sitio… todo por ti… tenía algo de dinero del fondo fiduciario que le dejaron tus abuelos… pero se le hizo insuficiente… y ahora comprendo porque estaba tan acongojado económicamente… no eras solo tú… también estaba tu hermana…

- ¿Crees que el mantuvo el contacto con mi hermana?

- Sería lo más lógico… dos veces al mes como mínimo, John viajaba a Richmond… aquí – dice mientras me entrega el documento de adopción. La dirección que figura a nombre de Isobel es de Richmond

- Tengo que irme Jenna… tengo mucho que pensar

- Elena, yo te voy a dejar…

- No es necesario – tomé mis cosas y arroje algunos billetes sobre la mesa. Cubrirán de sobra el almuerzo - Adiós Jenna – le digo mientras me alejo sin mirar atrás.

Camino a mi auto y me desplomo sobre el asiento. La cabeza me da vueltas. Y hago lo último que podía hacer… cojo mi teléfono y marco su número.

- ¡Hola Elena! – su voz me saca de mi letargo

- Hola – digo sorbiendo – necesito verte…

- Claro, no hay problema… Por la tarde te veo - dice en un tono preocupado - en cuanto termine te llamo… dime que estarás bien hasta entonces…

- Lo estaré… gracias… por todo

- No hay de que… sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti… te quiero

- Y yo a ti…

Corto la llamada y me voy rumbo a mi casa. Ahora es cuando resiento el largo camino de regreso. Debería haberla citado en un punto intermedio... la primera hora pasó lentamente, recordando todas las palabras de papá... de Grayson... el amor con el que me hablaba de John... piso a fondo el acelerador obligándome a dejar de pensar... solo mantengo la vista en la vía, no quiero provocar un accidente.

Llego a mi casa… nunca la había sentido tan ajena… entro y me desplomo sobre el sofá. Lloro un rato… enciendo el televisor. Reviso la contestadora... hay un mensaje de Katherine... vendrá este viernes, hay algo urgente que debe tratar conmigo... Pongo atención al televisor, hablan de una chica que estuvo secuestrada y está en coma. Cambio de canal… veo Los Simpsons… No tengo ánimo de salir, y hasta que termine con lo suyo tengo para rato… decido hacer lo impensado: pedirle que venga a mi casa… es una situación desesperada y requiere medidas desesperadas.

Los minutos pasan lentamente, como si el tiempo quisiera jugarme una mala pasada. Las palabras siguen dando vueltas en mi mente, como apareció Katherine en mi vida, poniendo de cabeza mi pequeño mundo. Como Jenna, quien creí era la persona mas sincera que conocía, me mintió durante años. Como mis padres adoptivos no me dijeron nada… Fui feliz a su lado, me trataron como a una hija propia y les agradezco por ello… y ahora saber que aquel chiquillo de ojos vivaces que me miraba con devoción en cada foto que decora mi casa es en realidad mi padre. Jamás sentí tanto su pérdida como lo hago ahora, antes solo era el hermano menor de mi padre que falleció en trágicas circunstancias. Ahora es mi padre, mi verdadero padre, al que perdí antes de saber siquiera que lo tenía. Tengo unos deseos incontrolables de ir al cementerio a visitarlos… a los tres… quizás también vaya a la tumba de Isobel… aquella chica que como yo, a los 16 años perdió parte de su vida. Leer sus cartas produce un efecto catártico en mí. El sufrimiento que plasma en cada una, solo puedo compararlo con la sensación de devastación en la que me encontré cuando murieron mis padres. Sin duda, la carta fechada en mi primer cumpleaños es la que más profundo me ha calado.

"_Querida hija:_

_Hoy cumples tu primer añito de vida. Haber visto el crecimiento de tu hermana Katherine, no me consuela. Pensé que en ella podría encontrar lo que perdí con tu adopción. Ver cada día como crecía y como sus brillantes ojitos me observaban cuando trataba de llamarme "ma" me hacen pensar día a día en ti. Sé que estás bien, Miranda y Grayson son unas maravillosas personas que te han tratado como una princesa. Atesoro cada fotografía que ellos me envían. Te ves tan feliz hija querida… pero el vacío en mi corazón es inmenso. Se que con un añito recién no comprenderás todo lo que te estoy escribiendo, pero quizás con el paso de los años puedas leer estas cartas y encuentres en ellas la verdad: Te amo hija, tanto como cuando supe que estabas en mi vientre, tanto como amé a tu padre, tanto como amo a tu hermana. Sé que con el tiempo te convertirás en una maravillosa y virtuosa mujer, que será capaz de lograr todo cuanto se proponga en la vida. Eres una parte de mí y siempre lo serás. Espero que no pagues mis pecados con tu hermana, ella no tiene culpa alguna de la terrible decisión que tomé al dejarte… pero entiéndeme hija, jamás podría darte ni la mitad de la vida que te darán los Gilbert, pero mi amor y cariño siempre estará contigo. Que los ángeles te protejan. Feliz cumpleaños, Elena._

_Te ama, tu mamá_

_Isobel"_

¿Realmente puedo creer todas las palabras que me dedica? Creo que sí. Era muy niña, y volcó todos sus sentimientos en aquella carta… y como esa hay muchas… y algunas fotografías del crecimiento de Katherine. De pequeñas éramos un calco… al crecer nos fuimos por sendas diferentes. Ella se convirtió en un hermoso cisne y yo en el patito feo. ¿Será que alguna me pareceré un ápice a ella?

* * *

**Dos capítulos más y el encuentro esperado se producirá... ufff! Lamento la tardanza, la verdad no pretendía actualizar hasta un tiempo más, pero necesitaba urgentemente cambiar el switch mental...**

** : Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, es un poco más chocante para ella considerando su personalidad, pero ya cambiará un poquitín. Hoy tuvo algunas explicaciones, que la ayudarán a entender un poco más porque todos le ocultaron la verdad, y obviamente Mulder la ayudará rotundamente ;) Ya tendrán su cita y esperemos no lo estropee! Cariños!**

Martagh: Cada vez se va afiatando más su amistad por e-mail, es obvio que el chico está interesado y que tratará de apoyarla en cuanto pueda... y no te preocupes, falta poco para ese encuentro ;)

**YazminV: Muchas gracias! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Cariños!**

**Sandy Petrova: Aquí regresé! Si, muchas cosas sucedieron en un corto período de tiempo! Y si, en el 11 se viene el encuentro, ¿pero será como piensas? te dejo con esa duda hasta el 11 =]**

**Kath: Siii, como se dice acá, ellos no se tiraban palos, eran bosques completos! El obviamente está interesado en ella desde antes de charlar por chat, pero esas conversaciones le han servido para humanizar a su locutora de radio favorita. Caroline... es Caroline! es un muy buen personaje, no creo que cruce su vida con la de Klaus en este fic, aunque debo decir que me encantan juntos. Y obvio! Gracias a tí por subir ese maravilloso fic de Fringe, la verdad me ha gustado mucho y me tiene intrigada su desarrollo!**

Como siempre, cualquier duda, reclamo o sugerencia es bien recibida. Gracias por tomase el tiempo de leer =]  
Besos, cariños y apapachos para todos.

Cat.


End file.
